De Repente Pai
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Uma traição separou Sesshoumaru de Rin. Ele a mandou de volta para Londres e não acreditou quando ela disse que era inocente e muito menos que ela esperava um filho dele, agora a filha de Rin e seqüestrada, Sesshoumaru fará tudo para salvar a menina......
1. Chapter 1

Londres. A casa, imponente, ficava num endereço sofisticado, próximo ao Hyde Park. Eram cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde, seis horas após o início do tormento.

A tensão na sala de visitas lindamente decorada era quase palpável. Pessoas se reuniam em pequenos grupos, algumas falando num tom baixo e grave, outras irrompendo em choro ocasionalmente. Algumas consolavam, outras se mantinham apartadas de tudo, em silêncio.

Rin pertencia ao último grupo, sentada solitária numa poltrona de couro. Parecia calma enquanto olhava para o tapete claro sob seus pés, indiferente a tudo.

Mas o fato era que ela não estava indiferente. Cada movimento, cada som fazia sua mente reverberar. Se movesse um músculo, seu autocontrole, mantido a tão duras penas, ruiria como um castelo de cartas.

Quando a terrível notícia chegara, Rin fora arrebatada por um terror incontrolável. Tentaram colocá-la na cama. Tentaram fazê-la tomar tranqüilizantes para livrá-la do tormento. Tentaram mantê-la desligada de tudo.

Ela se recusara. O que mais poderia fazer? Como uma mãe poderia refugiar-se no sono num momento como aquele?

Mas não havia nada mais torturante do que a espera.

Tinha que esperar pelo homem que era o centro daquela crise, pelo homem que chegaria para controlar a situação.

Já lhe haviam informado que ele estava a caminho, como se a notícia pudesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Nada, porém, poderia curá-la daquele horror. Nada. Ninguém.

Portanto, lá estava ela, olhos baixos para que ninguém pudesse adivinhar sua aflição, para que ninguém pudesse ver a palidez de sua pele, realçada pelo negro da camiseta de mangas longas e da calça de stretch.

O som repentino de um carro freando diante da casa deixou a todos em estado de alerta. Rin não se mexeu, nem ergueu os olhos.

Ouviu-se o som de vozes no hall de entrada, uma delas destacada pelo tom incisivo e autoritário.

Os passos, firmes e precisos, aproximaram-se da sala de visitas fechada. Todos dentro da sala voltaram-se quando a porta se abriu, os olhos ansiosos cravados no homem que apareceu à soleira.

Rin, entretanto, manteve os olhos fixos no tapete, contando cuidadosamente os pequenos botões de rosa que faziam parte do padrão do tecido, em tons pálidos de azul e pêssego.

Alto, atlético, cabelos prateados e longos, corpo rijo. Camisa branca, gravata escura, terno cinza, com o caimento característico de uma seda cara. O rosto tinha um bronzeado natural, realçando o nariz longo e reto, a boca resoluta e sensual. E os olhos... Eram olhos de um caçador, de um predador. Dourados, como os olhos de um tigre. Frios, como as linhas do rosto. Um homem talhado em pedra.

Ele ficou parado à porta por longos e cruciais segundos, mantendo a todos em suspense. Os olhos frios perscrutaram o ambiente até encontrar Rin, sentada em seu esplendor solitário, o rosto baixo, distante.

O homem se aproximou, os movimentos sinuosos como os de um felino, e parou diante dela.

__ Rin? __ chamou em tom baixo.

Ela não se moveu. Os olhos focalizaram debilmente o par de sapatos de couro feitos a mão.

__ Rin! __ Dessa vez, havia um tom mais autoritário naquela voz.

Os olhos enevoados subiram lentamente, contemplando as longas pernas, o torso poderoso. Finalmente, os olhos azuis encontraram os do homem que ela desejara jamais voltar a ver.

Há quanto tempo não o via? Dois, quase três anos? E, nesse tempo todo, ele mudara muito pouco. Mas por que haveria de mudar? Afinal, Sesshoumaru Taisho era forte, poderoso, podia se dar ao luxo de ter casas elegantes nos melhores endereços das capitais mais importantes do mundo. Nascera para o poder, criara-se no poder e usava o poder. Quando erguia a voz, as pessoas se intimidavam.

Era um homem que possuía tudo: boa aparência, um corpo perfeito e saudável, inteligência aguda. O que três anos poderiam mudar? O olhar, talvez? Poderia ser mais inclemente?

Afinal, ele era o inclemente. Ela, a pecadora.

Três anos, lembrou Sara. Três anos de um silenciosos ressentimento. Três anos desde que decidira abandoná-la. E agora ele tinha a ousadia de aparecer e de chamá-la pelo nome, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas não era. Ambos sabiam que não era. E Rin não estava em condições de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela desviou o olhar.

Nesse momento ele falou outra vez. A mensagem soou alta e clara. Todos ouviram, ofegantes:

_#Saiam!!!

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado diante de Rin, esperando que sua ordem fosse cumprida.

As pessoas saíram da sala em silêncio: os dois policiais à paisana; o motorista taciturno sem uniforme; a babá em lágrimas, com o rosto afundado num lenço; a governanta solene e seu marido, o faz-tudo da casa; o médico que fora chamado para cuidar da babá, mas que se demorara, temendo pela saúde de Rin.

Ela ouviu a porta fechar quando a última pessoa saiu, deixando-os no mais absoluto silêncio.

Sesshoumaru se afastou, retornando alguns segundos depois com um copo.

__ Beba! __ ordenou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

O aroma característico de brandy invadiu as narinas de Rin. Ela balançou a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos loiros e longos por ombros e braços.

Ele ignorou a negativa.

__ Beba! __ repetiu. __ Está pálida como um fantasma. Beba, ou terei que forçá-la a isso.

As palavras foram mais do que uma advertência. Isso ficou muito claro quando Sesshoumaru segurou o queixo de Rin com mãos fortes.

Ela bebeu, mas engasgou quando o líquido deslizou como fogo por sua garganta seca.

__ Assim está melhor __ ele murmurou, sem saber que fora seu toque, e não a bebida, que a fizera engasgar. __ Beba um pouco mais.

Ela obedeceu, procurando proteger-se do terror que experimentava. Seu corpo ainda reagia de modo violento ao contato físico com aquele que lhe causara tanta dor e desilusão.

Ele a fez beber vários goles até decidir que já era o bastante. Então Rin ergueu os olhos azuis, cheios de condenação.

__ Foi você que fez isso? __ indagou, as palavras raspando a garganta tensa.

Sesshoumaru queria negar, usando os olhos para perguntar como ela poderia suspeitar que fosse capaz de algo tão hediondo.

__ Eu o odeio __ ela prosseguiu. __ Desprezo o chão em que pisa. Se algo acontecer a minha filhinha, é melhor se cuidar. Irei atrás de você até o fim do mundo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Surpreendentemente, ele não respondeu nem reagiu. Nunca fora um homem que se deixasse ameaçar.

__ Conte-me o que aconteceu __ pediu, impertubável.

A imagem voltou violenta à mente de Sara: a babá entrando cambaleante na sala, o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

__ Lia foi seqüestrada! __ gritara, assustada. __ Simplesmente apareceram e levaram-na enquanto estávamos brincando no parque!

A lembrança acordou-a do torpor.

__ Você sabe o que aconteceu! __ vociferou, fulminando-o com os olhos brilhantes. __ Ela significa a única humilhação de sua vida, Sesshoumaru! Por isso decidiu eliminá-la?

__ Não levei sua filha __ declarou.

Rin percebeu, com desgosto, que ele não se referira à criança como filha dele, ou deles.

__ Levou, sim __ insistiu sem pestanejar. __ Sabe de uma coisa? Seu sobrenome devia ser Vingança. Só não consigo entender por que não levaram a mim, no lugar dela.

__ Pense um pouco. Com sorte, talvez encontre uma resposta.

Ela desviou os olhos, odiando aquela cruel indiferença.

__ Céus, você me dá náuseas! __ murmurou, afastando-se. Abraçando o próprio corpo, ficou olhando, através da janela, para o circo que a segurança armara ao redor da casa: homens com cães, armas, telefones celulares, olhares atentos. Riu, escarnecendo: __ Que grande espetáculo! A quem está tentando enganar?

__ Isso é para manter a imprensa afastada __ ele explicou secamente. __ Apesar de ter sido treinada para esse tipo de contingência, aquela babá estúpida saiu gritando pelo parque como uma louca, para Londres inteira ouvir. __ Suspirou, numa primeira demonstração de raiva. __ Agora o mundo todo sabe que a criança foi seqüestrada. Como conseguiremos resgatá-la sem alarido?

__ Oh, Deus! __ Rin cobriu a boca com as mãos, cedendo ao pânico. __ Por quê, Sesshoumaru? Ela tem apenas dois anos! Não significava nenhuma ameaça! Por que levou meu bebê?

No instante seguinte, ele já estava ao lado de Rin, segurando-lhe os braços com força.

__ Vou dizer pela última vez. Portanto, ouça bem: não seqüestrei sua filha.

__ Mas alguém... alguém o fez. __ ela balbuciou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. __ Quem mais poderia odiá-la tanto, a ponde de fazer isso?

Ele voltou a suspirar. Não podia responder porque, de certa forma, merecia a acusação.

__ Venha sentar-se novamente, antes que caia __ sugeriu.

__ Não quero me sentar! __ ela recusou, exasperada. __ E para de me tocar! __ Desvencilhou-se das mãos de Sesshoumaru com um gesto violento. Ele apertou os lábios, dando mostra de que, por fim, o comportamento de Rin começava a enervá-lo. __ Quem mais? __ ela repetiu, num murmúrio. __ Quem mais desejaria tirar minha filhinha de mim?

__ De você? __ ele perguntou calmamente, dando-lhe as costas. __ Foi de mim que tiraram a criança!

__ Ah, é? __ Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônica e incrédula. __ Por que haveriam de fazer isso? Você a rejeitou!

__ Mas o mundo não sabe disso.

Rin sentiu-se enregelar por dentro. Então suas suspeitas não eram verdadeiras!

__ Sou um homem poderoso __ ele prosseguiu. __ E o poder faz muitos inimigos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

__ Não! Isso é coisa de família, sei que é. Falei com eles ao tel...

__ Você falou com eles? __ Sesshoumaru voltou-se, um brilho frio nos olhos de predador.

__ Ao telefone __ ela completou, tentando esquecer da náusea que sentira ao desligar o aparelho.

__ Quando? __ Sesshoumaru inquiriu, enrouquecido. __ Quando recebeu o telefonema?

__ Cerca de uma hora após terem levado Lia. Disseram que você saberia o que fazer. __ Uma sombra escura desceu sobre o olhar cristalino de Rin. __ Então faça alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Deus, faça!

Ele engoliu um impropério e segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá.

__ Agora escute. Preciso saber o que lhe disseram. E preciso saber como disseram.

__ Quer saber se eram sicilianos? Sim, eram! Como você! __ ela respondeu, num tom acusador. __ Reconheci o sotaque, o desprezo por quem não tem o mesmo sangue!

Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário.

__ Homem ou mulher?

__ Homem __ ela murmurou.

__ Velho, jovem?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

__ A voz estava abafada, com algo cobrindo o bocal.

Rin fez menção de cobrir os lábios trêmulos com a mão, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou.

__ Falava seu idioma?

Ela confirmou, meneando a cabeça.

__ Com sotaque siciliano. Solte-me...

Sesshoumaru voltou a ignorá-la.

__ E o que disseram? __ insistiu.

Ela começou a tremer violentamente.

__ "Estamos... estamos com sua filha" __ repetiu, palavra por palavra. __ "Ela está segura... por enquanto. Chame... Taisho. Ele saberá o que fazer. Entraremos em contato... novamente... às sete e meia". __ Sara olhou ao redor, apavorada. __ Que horas são?

__ Calma. Ainda não são nem seis horas __ ele sussurrou para acalmá-la. __ Concentre-se, por favor. Ouviu mais alguma coisa? Algum som de fundo, um avião, um carro...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

__ Nada. __ Libertou uma das mãos para cobrir os olhos. __ Minha filhinha... Minha pobre filhinha... Quero-a aqui! __ Voltou-se na direção de Sesshoumaru. __ Em meus braços... __ E abraçou a si mesma, como se estivesse envolvendo a garotinha. __ Oh, Sesshoumaru, faça alguma coisa!

__ Suba até seu quarto e tente descansar __ ele recomendou. __ Eu lhe direi se voltarem a ligar.

__ Você tomará conta de tudo?

__ Não é para isso que estou aqui?

Era o único motivo de ele estar ali.

__ Onde você estava? __ ela indagou, repentinamente curiosa. __ Quando recebeu a notícia, onde estava?

__ Em Nova York.

Sara espantou-se.

__ Nova York? Mas faz apenas seis horas que...

__ Voei num Concorde, o avião mais rápido do mundo. Ainda suspeita que seqüestrei sua filha?

Sara ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios como gelo.

__ Nós dois sabemos do que você é capaz.

__ Por que eu desejaria fazer isso? __ ele argumentou, num tom razóavel. __ Lia não representa nenhuma ameaça.

__ Não? __ Rin o desafiou com o olhar. __ Até que você se livre de mim e consiga uma nova esposa, Lia é sua herdeira legítima, mesmo sem ter tido a atenção do pai, que não foi homem suficiente para assumi-la.

A provocação fora longe demais.

__ Tome cuidado __ ele advertiu, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. __ Veja lá o que me diz!

__ Quanto a você, cuide para que minha filha volte para mim inteira. Do contrário, que Deus o ajude __ ela preveniu. __ Jogarei o sobrenome Taisho na lama!

__ Do que poderá me acusar? Não dei a você e a sua filha tudo o que poderia desejar? Eu lhe dei meu lar e meu dinheiro, sem falar no meu nome!

__ Por quê, Sesshoumaru? Para proteger seu maldito orgulho siciliano!

__ Que orgulho? __ Abruptamente, ele empertigou-se e deu-lhe as costas. __ Você assassinou meu orgulho quando dormiu com outro homem!

Sara sentiu o peito apertado, numa torturada compaixão pelo homem que convivia com aquela crença havia quase três anos. Simplesmente acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade era um golpe mortal naquele ego sem tamanho.

__ Ah! __ Ele brandiu uma das mãos, num gesto de desgosto. __ Não vou mais discutir com você. Eu a desprezo. E me desprezo por me dar ao trabalho de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Caminhou, decidido, até a porta.

__ Sesshoumaru!

Ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

__ Sim?

__ Por favor... Mesmo que não acredite em mim, Lia não cometeu nenhum crime!

__ Eu sei __ ele concordou, inabalável.

__ Então, por favor... por favor, traga-a de volta! Viva!

Ele aprumou o corpo e a fitou. Os olhos duro e frios contemplaram os cabelos longos até a cintura, preso apenas com uma tiara de veludo negro. Rin não era alta, e o estilo simples de suas roupas só fazia acentuar seu corpo esguio.

Era uma criatura delicada, que parecia preste a romper-se uma lufada de ar mais forte. Uma palavra mais dura poderia quebrá-la em duas. Entretanto...

Como se fosse possível, os olhos dourados tornaram-se ainda mais inclementes.

__ A criança foi seqüestrada porque tem meu sobrenome __ Ele disse com frieza. __ Portanto, farei o possível e o impossível para resgatá-la.

A porta se fechou, deixando Rin zangada. Ele se referia a Lia como "a criança", como se ela fosse uma boneca sem alma! Um mero objeto inanimado que fora roubado!

__ Oh! __ Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos insuportáveis.

Sua garotinha, nas mãos de um louco! Que tipo de monstro sem coração tiraria uma filhinha de sua mãe? O que tornava uma pessoa tão cruel, tão má?

Ergueu o rosto quando um pensamento sombrio atravessou sua mente. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa capaz de tamanha crueldade: Inu Taisho.

Era muitas vezes mais inclemente do que Sesshoumaru. E a odiava. Odiava-a por considerá-la indigna do filho. Se Sesshoumaru se considerava onipotente, Inu Taisho julgava-se um deus.

Ela endireitou o corpo. Mas ainda tremia. Um medo terrível invadiu seu coração materno.

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooooOooooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Olá  
Sei que estou demorando com minha outra finc, más prometo que o próximo capitulo de A Bela e a Fera sai este final de semana...**

**Bom esta finc nova eu dedico a minha amiga bananinha a que eu agradeço de todo coração por ter tido a grande paciencia de me ajudar a entender este sit....**


	2. Chapter 2

Um homenzarrão de terno cinza e cara de poucos amigos montava guarda do lado de fora do escritório.

__ Onde está Sesshoumaru? __ Rin perguntou, a voz trêmula. __ Meu marido, onde está?

__ O sr. Taisho não quer ser interrompido.

Siciliano. O sotaque era Siciliano. Ela estremeceu e passou pelo segurança, ignorando a advertência.

Ao abrir a porta, viu Sesshoumaru sentado a um canto da sólida mesa de carvalho. Não estava sozinho. Dois policiais lhe faziam companhia, bem como Miroku Valetta, seu braço direito. Os homens, reunidos em torno de algo sobre a mesa, ergueram a cabeça quando Sara entrou.

Ela os ignorou.

__ Sesshoumaru, eu... __ começou, aproximando-se.

A grande mão desligou o aparelho sobre o tampo. Só então Rin registou algo que sua mente não queria ouvir. Era a voz de sua filhinha, chamando:

__ Mamãe? Mamãe?

Empalidecendo, ela fechou os olhos, sentido que lhe faltava o equilíbrio.

__ Não toquem nela!

Reconheceu os braços de Sesshoumaru quando ele a amparou, estreitando-a contra seu peito, até colocá-la diante de uma poltrona. Não a soltou até certificar-se de que ela estava confortavelmente instalada. Rin sentiu o coração acelerar, a respiração difícil.

Sesshoumaru começou a praguejar em voz baixa, em italiano. Rin ergueu a mão fria e pousou os dedos sobre os lábios furiosos do marido.

__ Sesshi __ sussurrou fragilmente, sem saber ao certo por que o chamava pelo apelido, como no passado. __ Minha garotinha... Era a minha garotinha!

Sesshoumaru Taisho abaixou-se ao lado de Rin, cujos cabelos emanavam um suave perfume. Fechou os olhos, a expressão torturada.

__ Shhh... __ murmurou, segurando-lhe os dedos frios, tocando-os brevemente com os lábios. __ Rin, ela está bem. Chama por você, mas não está aflita. Entende, cara?

Rin desmaiou. Finalmente, cedeu às pressões e desfaleceu nos braços do homem que a amparava. Quando voltou a si, percebeu que já estava em sua cama, com o médico a seu lado, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.

__ Quero que tome este remédio, sra. Taisho __ ele murmurou, oferecendo-lhe dois comprimidos brancos e um copo de água.

Rin fez que não com um gesto de cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tentando recordar o que acontecera. Lembrou-se de ter entrado no escritório. Lembrou-se de ter visto Sesshoumaru na sala, além de Miroku e de dois policiais. Lembrou-se de ter se aproximado de marido, e então... então a lembrança voltou, com uma onda de náusea.

__ Onde está Sesshoumaru? __ indagou, ofegante.

__ Aqui! __ respondeu a voz preocupada.

Rin abriu os olhos e o viu ao seu lado. Ele parecia diferente, despido da costumeira arrogância.

__ Os seqüestradores voltaram a ligar, estou certa? Ligaram antes do prazo previsto... __ Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto pálido. __ Deixaram minha filhinha falar com você...

__ Tome os comprimidos que o médico lhe deu __ foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Ela recusou, balançando a cabeça.

__ Preciso saber o que lhe disseram __ insistiu.

__ Só depois de tomar os comprimidos.

__ Vocês só querem me fazer dormir. Não quero dormir!

__ Não são comprimidos para dormir, sra. Taisho __ assegurou o médico. __ Não dormirá, se não quiser, mas conseguirá relaxar. A senhora quase teve um colapso. __ Ofereceu o remédio novamente. __ Confie em mim.

__ Tome o remédio __ insistiu Sesshoumaru. __ Se não tomar, terei que segurá-la para que o médico lhe aplique uma injeção.

Ela obedeceu. Sesshouamru jamais fazia uma ameaça à toa.

Depois de certificar-se de que o pulso de Rin estava quase normal, o médico deixou-a a sós com o marido.

__ Agora pode me contar o que aconteceu __ ela murmurou, sem abrir os olhos. __ Não terei outra crise nervosa.

__ Você não teve uma crise nervosa. Apenas desmaiou.

__ Já viu isso acontecer antes, não viu? __ ela provocou.

__ Sim.

__ Na última vez, você simplesmente me deixou caída, se me lembro bem.

Ele virou-se para puxar uma cadeira para perto da cama. Rin, porém, sabia que o movimento servira apenas para ajudá-lo a afastar da memória uma lembrança indesejada.

Aquele primeiro incidente ocorrera em outro lugar, em outro país, em outro mundo. E ele simplesmente desaparecera, retornando apenas ao saber do seqüestro de Lia.

__ Quando telefonaram? __ ela perguntou.

__ Pouco depois de eu a ter deixado.

__ O que disseram?

__ Não se preocupe. Deixaram muito claro que estão tratando de negócios.

__ Que tipo de negócios? __ Rin prosseguiu, surpreendendo-se com a calma provocada pelo medicamento que tomara. __ Dinheiro?

Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

__ É óbvio que querem dinheiro, algo que tenho em abundância.

__ É mentira! Eles não querem seu dinheiro!

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

__ Como chegou a esta conclusão?

__ Ora, eles são sicilianos, como você! Se tivesse dito que levaram Lia por vingança, eu acreditaria!

__ Por acaso está suspeitando de mim? __ ele indagou friamente.

__ Não de você, mas de seu pai.

__ Deixe meu pai fora disso! __ ele retrucou, os olhos irados.

__ Bem que eu gostaria __ Rin respondeu. __ Mas não posso. Você o desafiou quando se casou comigo e ainda o desafia, recusando-se a divorciar-se e encontrar uma nova esposa. Quanto tempo acha que ele suportaria essa situação sem tomar nenhuma providência?

__ Acredita que meu pai se vingaria sequestrando sua filha?

Um brilho cínico iluminou os olhos de Rin.

__ Uma coisa ele já conseguiu: fez você vir até aqui, para enfrentar um problema que devia ter encarado há três anos.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

__ Se essa é a tática de meu pai, então cometeu um grave erro de julgamento. O que é meu, eu protejo. __ Ele estreitou os olhos de predador. __ E, embora não tenha mais nenhuma intenção de encostar um dedo em você, cuidarei para que nenhum outro homem tenha o mesmo privilégio.

As palavras fizeram-na estremecer por dentro.

__ É a sua vingança pessoal?

Sesshoumaru não se preocupou em negar:

__ Entenda como quiser.

Rin cobriu os olhos doloridos com a mão trêmula.

__ Então é melhor dizer isso a seu pai __ falou, a voz cansada.

__ Não é preciso. Ele já sabe e não está em condições de fazer nada a respeito. __ Levantou-se e devolveu a cadeira ao lugar de onde a tirara. Então a fitou com olhar severo. __ Há seis meses meu pai teve um ataque cardíaco. As seqüelas deixaram-no preso a uma cadeira de rodas, com a saúde frágil. Não consegue fazer nada sem ajuda. Como poderia ter tramado algo tão trabalhoso como um seqüestro? __ Debruçou-se sobre a cama, intimidante e sério. __ Se quiser me ofender, fique à vontade. Mas deixe meu pai fora disso, entendeu?

__ Sim __ ela murmurou, atordoada com a notícia. Inutaisho doente? O grande, o tirânico patriarca confinado a uma cadeira de rodas? __ Sinto muito __ disse. Não senti por Inutaisho e sim por Sesshoumaru, que venerava o pai.

__ Não preciso de sua simpatia __ ele disse, aprumando o corpo. __ Só quero que modere sua língua ao falar dele.

Miroku entrou no quarto afobado.

__ Estão ao telefone novamente!

Sesshoumaru correu para a porta e Rin tentou segui-lo, cambaleante.

__ Não! Segure-a __ ordenou a Miroku. Depois saiu e fechou a porta.

__ Eu o odeio! __ ela sussurrou, desabafando a frustação.

__ Ele só está pensando em você __ Miroku Valetta argumentou gentilmente. __ Não é agradável testemunhar a discussão com aquele tipo de gente.

Rin riu com amargura e sarcasmo.

__ Pensa que não sei que estão negociando a vida de minha filha?

Miroku não pôde dizer nada. Afinal, ela falara a verdade.

__ Maldição! __ Rin praguejou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Não conseguia mais ficar em pé. __ Vá embora, Miroku. Não pretendo fazer nenhuma tolice.

Ele suspirou com pesar, mas não saiu.

__ Sei que não sou a melhor companhia no momento __ ponderou melancolicamente __, mas éramos amigos, lembra-se?

Amigos. Certa vez, no passado, chegara a considerá-lo seu único amigo num mundo de inimigos. Naquela época, sentia-se muito só, no mundo de alta-sociedade que Sesshoumaru lhe apresentara. E desconfiava de todos que a rodeavam. Miroku era a única pessoa com quem podia contar quando Sesshoumaru não estava por perto. Mas, quando sua sorte virou, até mesmo o bom Miroku lhe dera as costas.

__ Não preciso de ninguém. Só de minha filha.

__ Sesshoumaru a trará de volta __ ele respondeu com tranqüilidade. __ Mas você precisa confiar, para que Sesshoumaru possa agir como achar melhor.

Confiar... Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. A velha palavra, novamente.

__ Os seqüestradores ligaram antes do horário previsto, não foi?

Ele deu de ombros, realçando a elegância do terno caro.

__ Estavam nos seguindo __ explicou. __ Rastrearam nossa viagem de Nova York até aqui, mas não imaginavam que viajaríamos num Concorde. Portanto, erraram os cálculos. __ Colocou as mãos no bolso, a expressão séria. __ A notícia deixou Sesshoumaru muito abalado. Nunca o vi assim. Não desde que...

Miroku se calou. São não o culpou. Ele estava a ponto de dizer "desde que descobriu sua traição".

__ Sesshoumaru contou que Inutaisho está doente __ ela comentou, procurando mudar de assunto.

__ Foi terrível __ Miroku confirmou. __ Sorte ele estar em Londres quando tudo aconteceu. De outra forma, não teria sobrevivido.

Londres? Rin franziu a testa. Inutaisho jamais iria a Londres. Vivia dizendo que odiava a cidade.

__ Ele passou dois meses internado antes de estar em condições de voltar para casa. E Sesshoumaru praticamente não saiu da cabeceira do pai durante duas semanas.

__ Oh!

Sesshoumaru estivera tão perto de sua casa e ela nem soubera...

__ O caso foi mantido em segredo, claro __ Mirou prosseguiu. __ Desde então, Sesshoumaru assumiu tudo; está fazendo o trabalho de duas pessoas.

__ Pobre Sesshi __ ela escarneceu. __ E agora isso...

Um brilho perigoso iluminou os olhos de Miroku

.

__ Não zombe dele. Não tem esse direito. E, afinal, ele está aqui, não está? __ O sangue italiano começou a inflamar as palavras do assistente. __ Veio sem pensar duas vezes, quando a maioria dos homens teria lhe dados as costas!

__ Você faria o mesmo?

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e parou, fitando-os com um olhar frio.__ E então? __ ela perguntou, ansiosa.

__ Fique calma. Ainda estão negociando. Tenha em mente que estão barganhando muito mais do que a vida de sua filha.

__ Barganhando? __ Ela ofegou. __ O que está tentando barganhar? Pague o resgate! Traga minha filha de volta! __ Notou o olhar sombrio de Sesshoumaru e insistiu: __ Quanto pediram?

__ Isso não está em discussão.

Rin sentiu algo desmoronar dentro do peito.

__ Estão pedindo muito, não estão? __ sussurrou. __ Querem mais do que você conseguiria levantar neste momento...

Ele sorriu com uma ponta de tristeza.

__ Pelo menos não está me acusando de avareza.

__ Temos que esperar. __ Ele fez um sinal para que Miroku os deixasse. O assistente obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra.

__ E então...

__ Esperamos que voltem a ligar com termos mais razoáveis. __ Sesshoumaru comentou secamente. __ Quando comeu pela última vez? __ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender a pergunta. __ Comida __ ele insistiu. __ Quando foi a última vez que comeu?

Rin passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos sedosos.

_Não consigo comer.

__ Quando? __ ele repetiu, obstinado.

__ No café da manhã. __ Atirou a tiara sobre a cama e voltou a abraçar o corpo, lembrando-se de como Lia a fizera rir durante a última refeição. __ Oh, não! __ Dobrou o corpo, sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

__ O que houve? __ Sesshoumaru indagou, apreensivo.

__ Ele não sabem... __ ela soluçou __ ... do que ela gosta de comer. Lia vai se sentir confusa, começará a resmungar... e ficará desesperada porque não estou perto e...

Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou diante de Rin.

__ Ouça não se torture dessa forma. Ela vai se sair bem; você precisa Ter um mínimo de otimismo!

Ele tinha razão. Com muito esforço, Rin conteve as lágrimas e umedeceu os lábios secos.

__ Eles... deixaram-no ouvir outra vez a voz de Lia?

Involuntariamente, Sesshoumaru afastou os longos cabelos loiros do rosto pálido da esposa.

__ Ela está muito bem. Consegui ouvi-la ao fundo, tagarelando.

__ Você gravou a conversa? __ ela perguntou, ansiosa. __ Quero ouvir...

__ Não! __ Ele se ergueu abruptamente e voltou a assumir a postura de comando.

__ Por que não? Preciso ouvir minha filha!

__ Eu a entendo, mas não insista. Os termos que essas pessoas usam nas ligações são horripilantes.

Sesshoumaru caminhou em direção à porta, como se a discussão tivesse terminado. Então parou, a atenção concentrada num objeto sobre a escrivaninha de nogueira. Rin ficou paralisada enquanto ele contemplava a foto no porta-retratos.

__ Lia é muito parecida com você __ ele comentou depois de um longo momento.

__ Sim __ foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

Realmente, a filha herdara muito da mãe. Cabelos dourados, olhos azuis, pele pálida e delicada... Não tinha nenhum traço que lembrasse o pai.

__ Ela é linda __ ele acrescentou, a voz rouca. __ Você deve amá-la muito.

__ Oh, Sesshoumaru! __ Rin exclamou, sentindo um terrível aperto no peito. __ Você também a amaria. Ela é...

"Sua filha, também!" esteve preste a dizer. Mas o marido a fez calar-se ao lançar-lhe um olhar frio e impiedoso. __ Não estou aqui para ouvir mentiras. Estou aqui para recuperar sua filha. Sua filha! __ ele enfatizou, num tom amargo. __ Não sou o pai daquela criança!

__ É sua, sim! É sua filha, pois você a concebeu! Pensa que não me revolto por essa maldita suspeita de que fui infiel? Acaso lhe dei motivos para acreditar que fosse capaz de algo tão desprezível? Eu era tímida! Tão tímida que corava e gaguejava quando algum de seus amigos falava comigo!

__ Até aprender a saborear seus próprios poderes sobre o sexo masculino, não é mesmo? __ ele contra-atacou. __ Os poderes que eu a ensinei a reconhecer! __ Fez um gesto de desprezo. __ Então parou de corar ou gaguejar. Começou a sorrir e a flertar!

__ Jamais tive um amante!

__ Então o homem em cujos braços a encontrei foi apenas fruto de minha imaginação? __ ele ironizou.

__ Não __ ela admitiu, estremecendo à lembrança. __ Era real.

__ E depois passei cinco semanas sem tocá-la, mas mesmo assim você conseguiu engravidar... Um milagre!

__ Seus cálculos estão errados. Foram quatro semanas. E fizemos amor muitas vezes naquela noite.

__ E no dia seguinte você mestruou. Como poderia ter engravidado?

Rin suspirou, vencida. Mentira sobre seu período menstrual. Mentira para puni-lo, porque ele partiria no dia seguinte. Mentira para privá-lo de seu corpo, e arrepender-se-ia daquela mentira durante cada dia de sua vida. Chegara a confessar a mentira, mas ele não dera ao trabalho de acreditar.

__ Não tem nenhuma resposta a isso? __ ele escarneceu.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

__ Acredite no que quiser __ replicou amargamente. __ Já não importa mais. __ Ergueu os olhos baços. __ Uma vez eu o amei mais do que a mim mesma. Agora, meu amor por Lia é mais importante do que aquilo que um dia senti por você.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível.

__ Arrume-se __ ordenou, dando-lhe as costas. __ Então desça. Tratarei de providenciar algo para comermos.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Rin finalmente desceu para a sala de jantar, encontrou Sesshoumaru parado diante da janela, pensativo. Era verão, o sol começava a se pôr e o jardim estava banhado de uma tonalidade coral que fazia tudo resplandecer.

Uma emoção agitou o interior de Rin: o desejo de uma mulher pelo homem que amara. Durante alguns segundos, não conseguia falar ou mover-se. Não queria deixá-lo perceber que ainda de sentia atraída. Mas não pela pessoa que ele era agora, e sim pelo amante terno que se perdera em algum ponto do passado.

As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Rin, como gotas de chuva numa janela de vidro. Lembrou-se de que chovia quando conhecera Sesshoumaru. Uma pancada forte, que fizera as pessoas correr à procura de abrigo. Ela, então assistente num grande centro de jardinagem londrino, tinha vinte e um anos e era tão tímida que ruborizava sempre que um estranho a fitava. Por isso, preferia passar seu tempo entre as plantas a atender clientes. Mas uma de suas funções era atender escritórios, o que fazia com muito esforço, em virtude de sua natureza reservada.

Justamente por isso, estava na rua quando a chuva começara, por volta do meio-dia. Em meio ao tumulto, correndo com a cabeça baixa, Rin não viu um táxi parar no meio-fio. A porta se abriu repentinamente e um homem saiu do veículo, trombando com ela, desequilibrando-a.

__ Oh, desculpe-me! __ foi tudo que ele disse.

Sesshoumaru, porém, deixara a carteira cair antes de desaparecer dentro de um edifício. Rin percebeu, agachou-se, pegou-a. E não teve escolha senão seguir aquele estranho, para devolver-lhe o porta-notas.

Felizmente, encontrou-o ao lado do balcão de recepção, trocando apertos de mãos com outros homens. Aproximou-se timidamente e tocou-o no braço.

__ Com licença...

Ele se voltou e a fitou de maneira intensa. A camiseta verde-pálida de Rin, com a logomarca do centro de jardinagem, estava totalmente molhada. Os cabelos presos numa trança, pingavam água em suas costas. A calça jeans e o par de tênis não estavam em melhor estado. Ele observou tudo, incluindo o rosto enrubescido e molhado.

__ Sim?

__ Você deixou cair isso. __ Estendeu-lhe a carteira com a mão trêmula. __ Quer verificar se é sua?

Instintivamente, Sesshoumaru apalpou os bolsos. Como fosse muito alto, ela precisou erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele retribuía o olhar de uma forma fixa, profunda, sem emitir uma palavra.

Rin ainda não sabia, naquele momento, que o grande Sesshoumaru Taisho estava calado porque se apaixonara instantaneamente. Ele viria a admitir isso semanas mais tarde, quando conseguiu derrubar-lhe as barreiras. Foi na noite em que, abraçados em meio a lençóis de cetim, os corpos suados, descansavam de um ato de amor. Ela ainda era tímida, ainda enrubescia, mas amava perdidamente aquele homem. O suficiente para se entregar a ele.

Uma semana depois, casaram-se num cartório de Londres. Miroku comparecera, como testemunha de Sesshoumaru. Rin ainda se lembrava da maneira como o assistente a fitara. Era como se não pudesse acreditar no tipo de mulher que o patrão escolhera para esposa. A conversa em tom baixo que os dois homens tiveram ao final da cerimônia confirmou isso.

__ Está brincando, Sesshoumaru? __ murmurou Miroku __ Ela não parece forte a ponto de saber lidar com você, muito menos com seu pai!

Rin começou a ficar preocupada. Não exatamente preocupada, mas apavorada. Sesshoumaru, porém, sorriu.

__ Ela sabe muito bem como me tratar. É o meu oposto nos aspectos mais importantes, e por isso me completa. Aprenderá a lidar com meu pai, você verá.

Estava enganado. Rin jamais aprendeu a lidar com o sogro. Na verdade, sentiu-se intimidada desde o primeiro encontro. Inutaisho era um velho desagradável, egocêntrico e sedento de poder que a via como obstáculo aos planos gloriosos que traçara para o único filho. Mas era inteligente o bastante para não deixar que Sesshoumaru desconfiasse disso.

Oh, não escondeu seu desapontamento inicial, criticando os ingleses e duvidando da capacidade de Rin de adotar o estilo de vida que a família Taisho levava. Entretanto, ao notar a determinação do filho, ficara de lado, observando, tramando, esperando pelo momento certo de agir.

Implicara logo de início com a timidez de Rin e a explorava impiedosamente, forçando-a a enfrentar situações nas quais ela se sentia totalmente vulnerável. Sabia que o poder e o dinheiro do grande Taisho a intimidavam. Sabia que ela só ficava à vontade com Sesshoumaru por perto.

Por isso, cuidou para que o filho passasse a maior parte do tempo viajando. E arvorou-se o papel de acompanhante da nora, disfarçando a hostilidade na presença de Sesshoumaru e propondo-se a ser uma espécie de mentor, para ensinar-lhe o comportamento social esperado de uma mulher de alta-roda.

Como conseqüência, Rin passou o primeiro ano de casamento em meio a um atordoante mundo de roupas elegantes, carros do ano e pessoas fúteis, que adoravam beijar o chão em que Inutaisho pisava e zombar de sua nora simplória.

A parte mais triste era que, nas poucas vezes em que ficava a sós com Sesshoumaru e decidia desabafar, o marido se zangava, tomava as dores do pai. Isso a deixava ainda mais infeliz e isolada.

O casamento começou a sofrer desgastes.

Quando Sesshoumaru estava em casa, Inutaisho era um encanto de pessoa, o que deixava Rin num estado de tensão que o marido não conseguia compreender. E, quando ele se encontrava por perto, as pessoas que escarneciam dela tratavam-na com a mais absoluta simpatia.

Um homem, o inglês Kohako Castell, começou a lhe dar uma atenção especial. Sempre que ela saía com Inutaishi, Kohako se aproximava para conversar ou dançar, monopolizando toda a sua atenção. Por outro lado, quando Sesshoumaru estava por perto, jamais aparecia.

__ Quem é esse inglês? __ ele viria a perguntar certa noite, quando estavam se preparando para dormir.

__ Kohako? __ ela indagara. __ É um amigo de seu pai.

__ Não foi o que ouvi. Corte essa amizade __ advertiu Sesshoumaru. __ Ou prefere que eu o faça?

Estressada com a tensão gerada pelo jogo de Inutaisho, Rin desabafou:

__ Se você não se dá ao trabalho de passar mais tempo comigo, que direito tem de determinar com quem posso me relacionar?

__ O direito de um marido! __ ele respondeu com arrogância.

__ Você se denomina marido? Pois não passa do homem que ocasionalmente dorme em minha cama! Quanto tempo ficou fora dessa vez? Duas, quase três semanas? O que devo fazer quando você não estiver por perto? Um retiro espiritual? Se quer saber o que faço de cada minuto de minha vida, fique em casa e descubra!

__ Tenho que cuidar dos negócios! __ ele retrucou com rispidez. __ Os mesmos negócios que pagam suas roupas caras e o nível de vida luxuoso que lhe permite usá-las!

__ Por acaso lhe pedi alguma roupa? Acomodações luxuosas? Quando me apaixonei por você, apaixonei-me pelo homem, não pelo dinheiro! Mas eu quase nunca vejo o homem!

__ Pois está vendo agora.

Rin contemplou o corpo bronzeado e musculoso, em gloriosa nudez. Entretanto, pela primeira vez viria a recusar o convite que a voz rouca lhe fizera.

__ Estamos casados há quase um ano __ disse __ Posso contar nos dedos de uma das mãos as semanas que efetivamente passamos juntos. E esta não é a minha casa. É a de seu pai! Nas poucas ocasiões em que você fica aqui, dá prioridade a Inutaisho.

__ É doentio o ciúme que você tem de meu relacionamento com meu pai!

__ Odeio morar aqui! Se não pode passar mais tempo comigo, prefiro voltar a Londres. Preciso de trabalho para preencher meus dias. Quero ter vida própria, e isso não inclui passar o dia em cabeleireiros, fazendo compras e sentindo-me uma estranha no meio desses sicilianos!

__ Talvez prefira um inglês...

Ela suspirou, irritada.

__ Isso não tem nada a ver com Kohako.

__ Não?

__ Não! Isso tem a ver apenas conosco e com um casamento que não anda porque você não tem tempo! Tem a ver com o fato de eu estar infeliz aqui! __ As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Rin.

__ Será que não percebe que não posso continuar assim? Eles... seu pai, seus amigos, todos me sufocam! Fico assustada quando você parte!

Aquela súplica, vinda do fundo do coração, deveria tê-lo sensibilizado, tê-lo lembrado da criatura doce e suave por quem se apaixonara. Mas Sesshoumaru era, acima de tudo, um homem possessivo.

__ Venha para a cama! __ ele ordenou.

__ Não! __ Ela começou a tremer ao perceber a expressão exasperada naquele rosto. __ Quero discutir isso até o fim!

Ele começou a se aproximar. Rin recuou, as mãos trêmulas estendidas para afastá-lo.

__ Não, por favor. Você está me assustando. Não quero ter medo de você também...

Mas ele não ouviu. E então a feriu. Não fisicamente, mas com sua sensualidade crua e impiedosa.

__ Aproxime-se daquele inglês e mato os dois! __ ameaçou, brutal e ofegante. __ O que é meu, eu protejo, e você é minha!

"O que é meu, eu protejo"...

Ele nunca voltara atrás na palavra dada, nem durante o mês seguinte, quando simplesmente desaparecera. Enquanto isso, Rin sequer suspeitava da armadilha que Inutaisho armara. Certa noite, ele lhe entregou uma mensagem de Sesshoumaru, pedindo-lhe que o encontrasse num hotel em Catânia, no qual haviam se hospedado algumas vezes.

Ela entrou na suíte reservada, nervosa, assustada, rezando para que finalmente pudessem ter uma conversa a sós. Abriu a porta com a chave que lhe fora entregue, levou a pequena mala até o quarto e voltou para a sala, onde ficou esperando.

Ele não veio. Por volta das dez horas da noite, Rin já estava deprimida e zangada. Por volta das onze, decidiu preparar-se para dormir. À meia-noite, ainda rolava na cama quando ouviu o som de outra chave na porta. A felicidade fez com que saltasse da cama, com sua adorável camisola de seda creme, e corresse até a entrada da suíte.

Foi quando teve início o choque, o horror, a confusão. Não foi Sesshoumaru que encontrou, mas Kohako, que sorriu e murmurou:

__ Querida, você está encantadora... como sempre!

Rin ficou paralisada. Não conseguia abrir a boca. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela não conseguia reagir. No instante seguinte, alguém escancarou a porta. Então Sesshoumaru entrou, o rosto petrificado pelo ódio.

__ Então meu pai estava certo! __ esbravejou, furioso.

Rin emudeceu, enrubesceu. Kohako escapou pela porta da varanda e jamais reapareceu. E lá estava ela, parada no meio da sala, com a camisola transparente que comprara especialmente para reencontrar o marido.

Sesshoumaru parecia uma estátua de ódio.

Rin procurou descobrir por que Kohako aparecera justamente no momento em que Sesshoumaru chegaria. E chegou à conclusão de que o sogro tramara tudo.

__ Sesshi, por favor! __ Os olhos azuis imploraram com desespero. __ Não é o que está pensando!

Ele deu um passo na direção de Rin e, com uma expressão perigosa no rosto, ergueu a mão.

__ Não! __ ela gritou, protegendo-se instintivamente com os braços.

Isso o fez parar.

__ Pelo amor de Deus! __ ela suplicou. __ Você precisa me ouvir!

__ Nunca! __ ele disse, rangendo os dente. __ Para mim, você não existe mais!

Falou sério. Rin percebeu isso pela inclemência do olhar masculino. Foi mais do que pôde suportar. No instante seguinte, desmaiou e, ao recuperar os sentidos, percebeu que estava sozinha na suíte.

Não voltaram a se falar.

A suíte do hotel transformou-se em prisão nos dias seguintes, até que Miroku, frio e impessoal, aparecesse para escoltá-la pessoalmente até Londres.

Desesperada, debilitada, Rin voltara para a Inglaterra, onde ficara muitos dias aguardando que Sesshoumaru se acalmasse, que percebesse que ela jamais seria capaz de nenhum comportamento leviano.

Então descobriu que estava grávida, e tudo mudou. Tentou falar com o marido, mas ele se recusava a atender as ligações. Mandava cartas, que ele jamais respondia. Por fim, apelou para Miroku, num telefonema:

__ Vou ter um filho de Sesshoumaru. Isso deve significar alguma coisa para ele.

No dia seguinte, o assistente ligou.

__ Meu patrão diz que você está mentindo, e que a criança não é dele. Mas permitiu que ficasse na casa. Terá tudo de que precisar, contando que não diga uma palavra sobre sua traição.

__ Se é assim, por que Sesshoumaru não me põe na rua, por que não pede o divórcio? __ ela retrucou amargamente, ferida pela injustiça.

__ Você já o humilhou bastante. Ele não pretende enfrentar também o escândalo de um divórcio. Mas preste atenção __ Miroku advertiu em tom gélido. __ Deixe outro homem se aproximar e Sesshoumaru matará os dois. Não tenha dúvida disso.

Isso significaria que Kohako já estava morto, num canto qualquer da Sicília? Mas por que se importar com a sorte de um homem mancomunado com Inutaisho? Era uma pena que o sogro não pagasse pelo mal que lhe fizera.

Mas talvez Inutaisho finalmente tivesse recebido a punição merecida, Rin ponderou, de volta ao presente. Na sua determinação de livar-se da mulher que considerava inadequada para o filho, perdera o direito de amar uma das criaturas mais maravilhosas do mundo: Lia.

Não teria ao menos uma ponta de curiosidade? Não pensava nunca em sua netinha? Jamais se arrependera? Rin esperava que sim. Esperava realmente que, enfermo ou não, Inutaisho padecesse diariamente de um amargo arrependimento.

Ao perceber um movimento perto da porta, ela voltou-se. Era Miroku, com um olhar atento, circunspecto. Por um momento, por um pungente momento, Rin teve a sensação de que assistente sabia exatamente em que ela estava pensando.

Então, o momento evaporou-se, porque Sesshoumaru os ouviu e chamou-os para a mesa. Durante todo o jantar, Rin sentiu-se observada por Miroku e teve a desconfortável sensação de que ele percebera sua sede de vingança.

A refeição foi um sacrifício. Ela esforçou-se por engolir dois pequenos pedaços de frango grelhado. Além disso, não conseguiu comer mais nada. Sesshoumaru e Miroku jantaram rapidamente, conversando vez ou outra sobre negócios.

__ Com licença. __ Finalmente ela se ergueu da mesa, fazendo os dois homens a fitarem. __ Vou subir para tomar um banho.

__ Tente descansar __ disse Sesshoumaru num tom baixo. __ Se houver mais alguma notícia, eu lhe contarei.

Ela meneou a cabaça, cansada demais para argumentar. Não descansaria. Sabia que isso era impossível. Não voltaria a dormir até ter sua filhinha de volta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Que bom que gostou Pamy!!!!!  
**

**Bom pretendo colocar todos os capitulos amanhã!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Foi uma longa noite. Rin dormitou alguns poucos minutos e desceu, pálida, para o desjejum. Sesshoumaru, sozinho à mesa, tinha um jornal aberto diante de si. Fechou-o ao vê-la, observando, com o canto dos olhos, o efeito da noite maldormida no rosto delicado.

Rin sabia que não estava bem. Não usava maquiagem e seu rosto perdera a costumeira tonalidade pêssego. Escovara os cabelos e prendera-os num despretensioso rabo-de-cavalo apenas para afasta-los do rosto. A saia reta de sarja e a blusa de linha num delicado tom de azul, em circunstâncias normais, teriam-na tornado bela; agora, entretanto, apenas contribuíam para aumentar sua palidez.

Sesshoumaru estava igualmente abatido, ela percebera. Sem dúvida, também mal dormira. No entanto, sua roupa, uma calça bege de linho e uma camiseta pólo, realçava os músculos do torso poderoso.

__ O que aconteceu à babá? __ ela indagou, sentando-se à mesa. __ Fui conversar com ela há poucos minutos, mas não havia ninguém no quarto.

__ Foi levada para a casa dos pais ontem à noite. Estava angustiada demais para poder ajudar. __ Rin sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. __ Para começar eu jamais quis uma babá.

__ Você estava doente __ ele lembrou, levantando-se para utilizar o telefone interno. Em seguida, ordenou falando no bocal: __ Tragam a refeição de minha esposa. __ Voltou à cadeira. __ Você precisava de ajuda por causa da criança.

Rin o fulminou com o olhar.

__ Terei feito algum movimento, nos últimos três anos, do qual não haja tido conhecimento? __ ela zombou, sem esperar pela resposta.

Sabia como o cérebro de Sesshoumaru funcionava: a velha ladainha de "o que é meu, eu protejo". Fora exatamente isso o que ele fizera durante os três últimos anos: mantivera a esposa e a criança no luxo e no conforto esperados de um homem de sua posição social.

Portanto, quando Rin adoecera com uma forte gripe, alguns meses antes, Kanna, a babá, aparecera para cuidar de Lia, por determinação de Sesshoumaru. E agora a garota fora banida por não ter tomado a primeira providência esperada: comunicar o seqüestro a Hojo, o motorista da casa.

Hojo era também o guarda-costas de Rin. Fora contratado para cuidar de um dos "bens" de Sesshoumaru Taisho: sua esposa.

A porta da sala de refeições se abriu e a sra. Hobbit entrou, com chá e algumas fatias de pão integral torrado. Sorriu para Sesshoumaru, nervosa, e contemplou Rin com carinho.

__ Coma um pouco de torrada __ ordenou num tom severo, enquanto colocava a refeição diante da patroa. __ Não quer que eu fique montando guarda para ver se vai comer, quer?

__ Não se preocupe __ Rin murmurou com os olhos molhados, emocionada pela afeição da mulher. __ Obrigada.

__ Oh! __ disse a governanta ao ver as lágrimas. No instante seguinte, Rin foi envolvida por um caloroso abraço. __ Vamos, chore __ murmurou a sra. Hobbit, para consola-la. __ Está precisando chorar. Pensando bem, quem não está? A princesinha estará de volta quando menos imaginar. A senhora verá.

__ Sim, claro. __ À custa de muito esforço, Rin empertigou o corpo. __ Sinto muito. Foi apenas...

__ Sei exatamente o que está sentindo __ suspirou a sra. Hobbit. __ Não precisa me explicar nada, madame. Nada...

Deu um tapinha encorajador no braço de Rin e saiu, deixando-a a sós com Sesshoumaru, que acompanhara a cena silenciosamente.

__ Parece que todos gostam muito de você __ ele comentou, por fim. __ Hojo já veio perguntar como está se sentindo e o sr. Hobbit me parou no jardim pelo mesmo motivo.

__ Está surpreso? __ ela indagou secamente enquanto segurava o bule com mãos trêmulas. __ Estranha que possam ter carinho por alguém como eu?

Ele levantou-se e parou, tenso, diante da janela.

__ Não __ respondeu. Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, Rin serviu-se do chá e pôs-se a toma-lo. Sesshoumaru não voltou à mesa. Depois de alguns minutos, perguntou: __ Ela é, como todos dizem... uma princesinha?

Rin contemplou as costas largas do marido com raiva. Como podia fazer tal pergunta se, na noite anterior, virtualmente a impedira de falar sobre a criança?

__ Vá para o inferno! __ desabafou antes de sair da sala.

A manhã se arrastou numa terrível espera pelo som do telefone. O silêncio era opressor, e a sensação de impotência, angustiante. Para piorar, Sesshoumaru decidiu trancar-se no escritório, deixando Rin desamparada.

Se ele acreditasse que Lia era sua filha, ficaria tão calmo e impassível diante dos acontecimentos?

Por fim, Rin não suportou mais a situação. Num ato de desespero, correu para o quarto, vestiu uma velha calça jeans colante, uma camiseta e desceu a escada correndo, enquanto amarrava um avental verde-escuro ao redor da cintura.

__ Posso ajuda-la, sra. Taisho? __ Um enorme guarda-costas a interceptou à porta.

__ Não __ ela respondeu. __ Obrigada. __ Quando fez menção de passar pelo homem, ele a segurou gentilmente pelo braço. __ Solte-me! __ ordenou.

O homem ruborizou, mas manteve a mão firme.

__ Recebi instruções de que a senhora não deveria...

__ Sesshoumaru! __ ela gritou, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Portas se abriram por toda a parte, inclusive a do escritório. Sesshoumaru apareceu no corredor, os olhos aguçados ao contemplar a cena no pórtico.

__ Diga a ele __ Rin ofegava __ para tirar as mãos de mim!

Ele simplesmente franziu as sobrancelhas.

__ Você sabe que nenhum dos meus homens lhe faria mal.

__ Diga-lhe agora! __ ela esbravejou, os lábios trêmulos.

Sesshoumaru não estava acostumado a receber ordens, principalmente na frente de seus subordinados. Fez com que o guarda-costas a largasse apenas com o olhar.

__ Muito bem __ disse rispidamente. __ Agora quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

__ Não __ ela respondeu, o rosto transfigurado pelo ódio.

__ Então não vai me dizer aonde pensa que está indo?

__ Quero sair __ ela disse. __ Ou por acaso está casa virou uma prisão?

__ Não, mas pensei que a situação da sua filha fosse mais importante do que seus programas.

__ Não ouse dizer o que é importante para mim! Você jamais entendeu isso!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ameaçadora.

__ Para onde pensa que vai? __ repetiu.

__ Caso ainda não saiba, neste país gozamos de direito de ir e vir!

Deu-lhe as costas, preparando-se para seguir em frente, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

__ Pare! __ ordenou quando ela tentou se desvencilhar. __ Pela última vez: aonde pensa que está indo?

Ela fitou os olhos de predador, observou a mão enorme ao redor do seu pulso e sentiu as lágrimas da impotência aflorarem em seus olhos.

__ Quero apenas ajudar o sr. Hobbit no jardim! __ murmurou, a voz entrecortada. __ Aonde mais poderia ir, vestida desse jeito?

Ele resmungou algo e então soltou a mão de Rin, que massageou o pulso dolorido, respirando fundo para conter os soluços.

__ Onde estão suas luvas?

__ No barracão.

__ Então venha. __ Ele a segurou pelo ombro. __ Vamos procurar suas luvas.

O barracão guardava várias ferramentas. Assim que chegou à porta, Rin tentou se desvencilhar do marido. Como represália, Sesshoumaru voltou a segura-la pelo pulso. Mas, em vez de usar a força, afagou com o dedo a marca vermelha que lhe deixara na pele.

Rin mal respirava. Se respirasse mais fundo, poderia chorar.

__ Sinto muito __ ele disse finalmente. __ Exagerei. Mas você precisa entender que não deve sair de casa sem companhia. E sinto por te-la ferido. Esqueci como sou forte... e como você é delicada.

__ Por que não posso sair de casa sozinha?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu de imediato. Depois de um breve suspiro, explicou:

__ Estamos lidando com gente impiedosa. Isso significa que não hesitarão em lhe fazer mal, também.

__ Mas por quê? __ Ela ergueu os olhos lacrimosos. __ Não basta terem levado minha filhinha?

Pela primeira vez depois de três anos, Rin voltou a ver o Sesshoumaru por quem se apaixonara no passado. Aquele que não a fitava impiedosamente, que se mostrava quase... terno. E foi com muita ternura que ele lhe acariciou o rosto.

__ Quando me casei com você, fui contra os desejos do meu pai __ lembrou. __ Aos olhos de meus inimigos, isso a torna o meu bem mais precioso. __ Fitava-a com um brilho perturbador nos olhos. __ A criança basta. Eles sabem que basta, mas, se eu não jogar conforme as regras, podem querer atingir meu ponto mais fraco.

__ Você arriscaria a vida de minha filha? Faria o jogo dos seqüestradores?

Repentinamente, toda a ternura esvaiu-se dos olhos dele.

__ O que pensa que eu sou? Algum monstro sem coração? É claro que jamais colocaria a criança em risco!

__ Então por que está tentando me assustar, dizendo que minha vida corre perigo?

__ Porque já me ameaçaram, droga! __ ele irrompeu e, como não pudesse se conter, estreitou-a contra seu corpo. __ Eu mato quem tocar em você! __ ameaçou.

__ Mas você não tem o mesmo instinto protetor em relação a minha filha __ ela comentou, afastando-se.

Nicolas suspirou, amargurado.

__ Não basta que eu ainda tenha algum sentimento por uma esposa infiel? __ escarneceu.

__ Não! Não basta!

Ela entrou no barracão, seguida por um Sesshoumaru sombrio e ameaçador.

__ Você não facilita nada!

__ Não __ ela concordou, vasculhando os objetos sobre a bancada. __ Por que deveria, se você nunca facilitou nada para mim?

__ Eu a protegi! __ ele respondeu com voz rouca. __ Outro homem teria deixado você e a criança morrerem de fome na rua!

__ E por que não deixou? __ Rin o desafiou, fitando-o com o queixo erguido. __ Porque estava protegendo seu próprio orgulho __ respondeu. __ Não há generosidade nenhuma nisso. __ Voltou-se para a bancada novamente. __ Se está esperando gratidão eterna, esqueça. Não me fez favor nenhum permitindo que eu ficasse aqui. E, se quer saber, eu o responsabilizo por não nos ter protegido, quando sabia que estávamos correndo risco!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada curta e seca.

__ Você é surpreendente, sabe? __ zombou. __ Não é para menos que se mantém bonita assim. A culpa não cria rugas nesta pele perfeita. Deve ser a receita para a eterna juventude!

__ E qual é a sua receita? __ ela retrucou, calando-se ao perceber o que acabara de dizer.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo, ele se manifestou:

__ Para minha beleza, você quer dizer?

Rin vasculhou as ferramentas com mais empenho, para disfarçar as mãos trêmulas.  
__ Claro que não __ respondeu. __ Eu jamais o chamaria de belo.

No instante seguinte, Rin viu-se aprisionada entre dois braços fortes.

__ Você sempre me chamava assim. Subia em meu corpo, nua, os cabelos adoráveis acariciando meus ombros, os braços apoiados em meu peito. Costumava olhar em meus olhos e dizer com comovente solenidade: "Você é tão belo..."

__ Pare! __ ela implorou, os olhos fechados para evitar a torturante lembrança.

Impossível. Em sua mente, ressoavam suas próprias palavras: "Teu nariz é belo, tua boca é bela, tua pelo..." Rin também se lembrou da paixão violenta que se seguia, do impacto selvagem que aquelas palavras tinham sobre Sesshoumaru, da maneira quase desesperada, ainda que gentil, como ele a possuía.

__ Você sussurrava aquelas mesmas palavras ao ouvido de seu amante? Ele ficava tão enlouquecido quanto eu?

Ela balançou a cabeça, assustada demais com aquele olhar impiedoso para falar.

__ Pare com isso...

__ Tem idéia do que senti ao imagina-la na cama com ele? Maldição, eu a amava! Venerava o chão em que você pisava! Você era minha! Minha! Eu a despertei para o amor!

__ E meu amor nunca foi de mais ninguém!

__ Mentirosa! __ ele ofegou, colando em seguida a boca na de Rin.

Pressionou-lhe os lábios fechados até que se entreabrissem. Dali em diante, houve uma terrível revelação. Rin sentiu que retornava ao passado, quando aquele homem reinava, poderoso, em seu mundo. Era o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, seu gosto, seu toque, sua textura.

Textura. Textura dos lábios violentos forçando os seus, da língua sedenta buscando a sua. Era a respiração de Sesshoumaru em seus ouvidos, seus gemidos torturados, os dedos longos mesclados com os cabelos louros, o corpo rijo pulsando contra o dela.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, Rin agarrou-se à bancada, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Sesshoumaru, distante poucos centímetros, tinha o peito arfante, o corpo tenso.

Então o som do telefone celular dissipou a tensão como uma lufada de vento. Ele tirou o telefone do bolso e levou-o ao ouvido.

__ Certo __ respondeu, após ouvir por alguns instantes. __ Já estou a caminho.

__ O que houve? __ Rin indagou, aprumando o corpo. Ele não respondeu. Nem a fitou ao dar-lhe as costas para sair do barracão. __ Não ouse agir como se eu não existisse! Lia é minha filha! Minha! Se o telefonema foi dos seqüestradores, tenho o direito de saber!

Sesshoumaru parou.

__ Sim, foi deles __ informou antes de partir, deixando-a só e infeliz.

__ Malvado! __ ela murmurou entre os dentes. __ Malvado, cruel e impiedoso! __ Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. __ Como pode não se importar? Como?

Já recuperada a fachada fria quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e a encontrou sentada numa poltrona. Parecia uma colegial esperando à porta da diretoria, mas seus lábios não eram de uma garotinha. Eram os lábios sedentos e pulsantes de uma mulher madura.

Ela se ergueu.

__ E então?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

__ Nada __ respondeu. __ Alarme falso. Era um trote.

__ Trote?

__ Temos recebido muito.

Rin não disse nada. Simplesmente se afastou, subindo a escada com as costas eretas, o queixo erguido. Sozinha.

__ Ela age como uma princesa __ Miroku Valetta comentou discretamente.

O comentário teve um efeito explosivo sobre Sesshoumaru, que fitou o amigo com rancor.

__ Vá para o inferno! __ rosnou, trancando-se em seguida no escritório.

A tarde se arrastou penosamente. Rin não desceu para almoçar nem tocou na refeição que foi levada até seu quarto. Nas horas seguintes, caminhou de um quarto para outro. Sozinha, não tinha com quem compartilhar seu tormento.

Desceu para jantar com Sesshoumaru e Miroku. O marido lhe mandara um recado para que descesse. Ela obedecera por sentir-se cansada demais para argumentar. Tomou algumas colheradas da deliciosa sopa de galinha que a sra. Hobbit preparara, comeu um pedaço de omelete e bebeu um pouco de água. Apenas isso. Em seguida, pediu licença aos dois homens e subiu, tão silenciosamente quando descera.

__ Ela não tem mais forças para suportar a situação __ comentou Miroku gravemente, depois que a porta se fechou.

Sesshoumaru fulminou-o com o olhar.

__ Pensa que sou cego? __ resmungou.

Duas horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto de Rin e encontrou-o vazio. Estreitando os olhos, percebeu que a luz do banheiro estava apagada.

Desceu a escada novamente e verificou cada quarto antes de retornar ao escritório. Miroku, sentado à escrivaninha, tinha os olhos fixos na televisão embutida no grande armário da parede.

__ O seqüestro está no noticiário __ informou ao chefe. __ Pensei que tivesse conseguido manter sigilo.

__ Eu tentei.

Sesshoumaru entrou no escritório. Tomara um banho rápido; vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo.

__ Rin procurou por mim enquanto eu estava no banho? __ perguntou ao amigo.

__ Não. __ Miroku o fitou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. __ Ela não está no quarto?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, a expressão contrafeita.

__ Ligue para o canal de televisão e mande-os parar de falar nisso! __ ordenou.

__ É como tentar trancar a porteira depois que o cavalo fugiu __ ponderou Miroku.

__ Acha que há alguma chance de Rin ter saído de casa?

O assistente fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

__ De modo algum. O alarme teria tocado e os seguranças apareceriam. De qualquer forma, por que ela desejaria sair?

__ Não sei. __ Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. __ Mas não a encontrei em lugar algum.

Miroku ergue-se imediatamente, o telefone celular em punho.

__ Vou verificar com nossos homens. Procure novamente no andar de cima.

Sesshoumaru subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus, para inspecionar cautelosamente cada um dos sete quartos do andar de cima. Encontrou Rin no último, mas não a teria visto se a luz do corredor não tivesse incidido nos longos cabelos louros.

Ficou estarrecido ao vê-la sentada no chão, apoiada ao berço. Aquele era o quarto de Lia e Rin abraçava um pequeno animal de pelúcia cor-de-rosa. Sesshoumaru sentiu raiva da emoção que experimentou.

__ Não acenda a luz __ ela pediu quando o viu alcançar o interruptor. __ Eles voltaram a ligar?

__ Não. O que está fazendo aqui? Isso só vai deixa-la mais angustiada.

__ Ao contrário: isto me consola. Tenho saudades de minha filha e sei que ela sente a minha falta.

__ Você precisa dormir.

__ Lia não conseguirá dormir. Não sem o Dandy. __ Acariciou ternamente o bichinho de pelúcia. __ Ela não vai para cama sem ele. Primeiro ouve uma historinha, depois pede um carinho. Então...

__ Levante-se daí! __ Sesshoumaru atalhou rispidamente. Como ela ainda permanecesse impassível, prosseguiu, irritado: __ Está querendo se punir?

Rin não se moveu, não deu um único sinal de que o escutara.

__ Rin!

__ Se não gosta do que vê, vá embora __ ela respondeu. __ Ficarei onde me sentir mais próxima de minha filhinha.

Miroku apareceu à porta. Certamente ouvira as últimas palavras.

__ Está tudo bem? __ quis saber.

__ Suma daqui __ Sesshoumaru respondeu bruscamente.

Ciente de que o amigo o tratava daquele modo rude por causa do nervosismo, Miroku saiu silenciosamente, lamentando a triste sina do casal.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto decorado em rosa e branco e parou à janela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Rin permitiu-se fitar o homem que um dia fora tão intimamente seu.

O marido era oito anos mais velho e a diferença era evidente. Era moreno, enquanto ela era clara; duro enquanto Rin era suave. Mesmo com tantos contrastes, ou por causa deles, Sesshoumaru gostava de tê-la a seu lado. A maneira como a fitava deixava todas as mulheres morrendo de inveja.

Mas, com o tempo, a novidade perdera o encanto, especialmente quando Rin começara a dar provas de que não tinha estrutura para lidar com o ritmo de trabalho, com as ausências de Sesshoumaru. O medo que ela sentia de Inutaisho atingiu um ponto insuportável e a fez pedir que fosse morar num lugar só deles.

__ Aqui é nosso lar! __ declarara Sesshoumaru. __ Não basta ofendê-lo com suas atitudes ariscas?

__ Ele não gosta de mim! Não sou o que Inutaisho desejou para você. Seu pai não poderia deixar isso mais claro.

__ Ele a provoca porque você é tímida, só isso. Não sei por que desconfia de tudo o que faz!

Essa era a prova de como Sesshoumaru estava cego em relação ao pai. Inutaisho não fora apenas maldoso; fora destrutivo.

__ Muito bem __ disse Sesshoumaru, trazendo-a ao presente. __ Fale.

Rin assustou-se. Perdida em suas lembranças, esquecera-se até de que ele estava no quarto.

__ De quê? __ perguntou.

__ Da criança __ ele disse. __ Do que está sentindo agora. Fale o que quiser.

Rin não pôde disfarçar a melancolia quando sorriu.

__ Você não quer ouvir.

__ Se isso a ajudar, ouvirei. __ Ele respirou fundo. __ Como ela é?

Rin o fitou, intrigada. Por que fingia estar se importando?

__ Você viu a foto. Ela se parece comigo __ respondeu, desejando poder mencionar ao menos uma semelhança física com o pai. Impossível. __ Tem meu rosto, meus cabelos, meus olhos... __ Poderia dizer que Lia tinha o sorriso do pai, a mesma obstinação, o mesmo encanto. Mas isso não bastaria. __ Ela demorou para falar, mas andou muito cedo. E gosta quando as pessoas sorriem. Se alguém a olhar com expressão zangada, chora... __ Rin engoliu um nó na garganta ao imaginar como aquelas pessoas impiedosas estariam tratando sua filhinha. __ Sesshoumaru... __ Suspirou, aterrorizada. __ Estou com medo.

Ele se voltou, os olhos tão sombrios quanto a expressão.

__ Eu sei.

__ Se ferirem minha filhinha... __ Novamente se calou, debatendo-se com o medo. __ Eles machucariam um bebê? Teriam a ousadia de fazer isso?

Sesshoumaru pareceu agitado ao responder:

__ Eles não farão mal algum a ela. De nada lhes servirá machucar a criança.

__ Então por que esse silêncio tão longo? O que estão esperando?

__ Estão jogando conosco __ Sesshoumaru respondeu gravemente. __ É um jogo muito cruel, que tem como objetivo nos fazer sofrer. Agem assim para nos deixar desesperados, a ponto de concordar com qualquer coisa.

__ E você... concordará com qualquer coisa?

__ Céus! __ ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos cansados. __ Quantas vezes terei que dizer que farei tudo para resgatar sua filha?

__ Sinto muito... Mas é tudo tão... __ Ela se calou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para ajudá-la a erguer-se.

__ Venha. Você está exausta; não conseguirá descansar aqui.

Ele tinha razão. Rin estava tão cansada que mal podia parar em pé, mas mesmo assim suplicou:

__ Não me mande de volta a meu quarto! Por favor! Não quero me sentir só!

__ Não ficará sozinha. __ Gentilmente, ele tirou o bichinho de pelúcias dos braços de Rin e colocou-o sobre o berço. __ Ficarei com você.

__ Você? Mas...

__ Não adianta protestar. Precisa descansar e estou lhe oferecendo companhia para confortá-la. Sua alternativa é tomar o remédio que o médico deixou para uma situação como esta. A escolha é sua. Mas escolha logo, antes que eu decida por você.

Ela ergueu os olhos confusos.

__ Oh...

__ Quer que eu tome a decisão? __ ele sugeriu.

__ Seu sotaque está mais acentuado __ Rin observou, como se não tivesse escutado a ameaça.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, mas em seguida retomou a expressão sombria.

__ Estou tão cansado quanto você. __ Suspirou e, perdendo a paciência, ergue-a no colo. __ Seu tempo está esgotado __ resmungou enquanto a levava até o quarto. Caminhou até a cama. Ajudou Rin a tirar o robe de cetim marrom-café e afastou os lençóis. __ Deite-se __ ordenou. Ela obedeceu enquanto o via tirar o telefone celular do bolso. __ Miroku? __ A voz era autoritária e não permitia comentários. __ Estou com Rin. Interrompa-me apenas quando for a hora.

__ O que quis dizer com isso? __ ela indagou, os olhos atentos.

__ Estou aguardando uma ligação de Nova York.

Perambulou pelo quarto e apagou as lâmpadas. Só o pequeno abajur de cabeceira permaneceu aceso. Então retornou à cama e, sem fitar Rin, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se a seu lado.

__ Sesshi... __ ela começou, pensativa.

__ Shhh! Durma.

__ Eu apenas queria... agradecer.

Ele não respondeu, não se moveu, não fez nada além de olhar para o teto. Rim observou até suas pálpebras começarem a pesar, até finalmente conseguir adormecer.

Uma hora mais tarde, Sesshoumaru estava quase adormecendo quando Rin gemeu e agitou-se, afastando o lençol para se aconchegar nele.

__ Sesshi... __ sussurrou, aproximando os lábios quentes.

Foi a ruína de Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia e desprezou-se por ceder. Mas Rin era tão deliciosa, tão doce...

Foi maravilhoso como flutuar numa nuvem. Ela sentia o corpo leve como uma pluma e procurou respirar lentamente enquanto sentia os beijos pelo corpo todo.

__ Sesshi... __ sussurrou mais uma vez.

Era exatamente assim. Era assim que Sesshoumaru, sonolento e amoroso, a beijava inteira, despertando-lhe uma miríade de sensações, deixando-a completamente vulnerável.

__ Delícia... __ murmurou uma voz.

Oh, sim, era uma delícia, ela concordou silenciosamente. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa da Terra... ou do paraíso, porque, no momento, parecia voar em outra esfera, nua e aquecida pela volúpia.

Sentia os seios túrgidos e pesados, os mamilos impacientes porque ele ainda não os tocara. Era exatamente isso o que desejava. Queria que Sesshoumaru os sugasse até fazê-la contorcer-se de desejo.

__ Sesshi... __ voltou a sussurrar, desta vez ofegante.

__ Shhh __ respondeu a voz rouca.

Ela suspirou, concordando... e despertou ao sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru entre suas coxas.

__ Oh, céus... Não!

__ Sim. __ Ele se ergueu sobre ela, o rosto ensombrecido pela paixão, os lábios cheios e úmidos. Em ambos estavam nus! Os pêlos do peito de Sesshoumaru roçavam nos seios de Rin, e uma coxa musculosa posicionara-se entre as dela. __ Você me deseja. Seu corpo me quer. Não negue.__ Você disse que iria apenas me confortar...

__ Isto é conforto. E da melhor qualidade.

__ Mas...

__ Não __ ele disse entre os dentes. __ Também preciso disso. Nós dois precisamos.

Então a silenciou com os lábios sedentos.

Ela suspirou, impotente. Sesshoumaru reagiu beijando-lhe o pescoço com avidez. Depois beijou-a profundamente, provocando-a sensualmente. Os dedos hábeis acariciaram os ombros delicados, os braços, até, finalmente, tocar os seios intumescidos.

__ Tem idéia de quanto é deliciosa? __ ele murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos dourados brilhando na escuridão. __ De como a sua pele me deixa quase louco?__ Respirou fundo, como se estivesse se desprezando por dizer tudo aquilo. __ Sou viciado em você __ confessou, a voz enrouquecida. __ É como uma droga, um entorpecente que não consigo obter em nenhum outro lugar!

__ Já tentou? __ ela perguntou, aturdida.

__ É claro que tentei! Acha que gosto de me sentir assim em relação a você?

__ Sinto muito __ ela murmurou, lamentando que o destino o tivesse forçado a sentir-se daquela maneira.

__ Não fale! __ ele ordenou. __ Quando você fala, lembro-me de quem é. E preciso disso. Preciso!

Naquele momento, Sara percebeu quanto ainda amava o homem que a desprezava e que, contudo, desejava-a desesperadamente.

O final aconteceu em meio a um silêncio pesado, Sesshoumaru a excitava com total determinação, como se quisesse vê-la completamente enlouquecida antes de atingir o clímax. Quando finalmente a penetrou, a precisão inclemente os fez gemer. Ele então parou, os olhos fechados, a expressão torturada e ao mesmo tempo extasiada.

Rin ficou quieta, experimentando a deliciosa sensação, levando-o mais fundo, mais fundo...

__ Respire! __ ele implorou. __ Respire, Rin!

Somente então ela percebeu que parara de respirar, mergulhada num êxtase sensual. Agarrou-se aos ombros de Sesshoumaru, que gemeu e começou a mover-se.

Quando Rin finalmente voltou ao mundo real, Sesshoumaru já não estava na cama. Ainda se encontrava no quarto, entretanto, vestindo a calça com movimentos irritados.

__ Está se odiando, Sesshi? __ ela provocou, insinuante.

Ele virou-se para fita-la.

__ Sim __ respondeu secamente.

A resposta franca deixou-a magoada.

__ Foi você que me seduziu __ ela observou.

__ Sim, eu sei. __ Pegou a camisa e começou a vesti-la. __ Não vou culpá-la por minha própria... __ Não completou a frase. Apenas abotoou a camisa e, ao terminar, fitou-a uma vez mais, para então desviar o olhar, como se não conseguisse mais contemplar a mulher lânguida sobre a cama. __ Você... ficará bem sozinha? __ perguntou rispidamente.

__ Sem você para... me confortar? __ ela ironizou. __ Oh, sim, com certeza. Afinal, estou acostumada a ficar sozinha __ acrescentou com uma ponta de sarcasmo. __ Vivo só desde os treze anos.

__ Não minta __ ele protestou. __ No passado, até você estragar tudo, tinha a mim.

Rin saltou da cama para pegar o robe. De que importava que estivesse nua diante dele? Sesshoumaru se odiava por desejá-la; portanto, quanto mais se odiasse, melhor.

__ A mentira é sua! Quando vivíamos juntos, eu não recebia nenhum apoio, não tinha direitos, Se ousasse protestar, você me calava da forma mais eficiente que conhecia: na cama. Quando eu insistia, era criticada. Você estranhava que eu preferisse cuidar de plantas e estar com pessoas, mas jamais lembrou que eu tinha o direito de gostar do que quisesse! Julgava-me uma pessoa frívola!

__ Jamais a considerei frívola.

__ É verdade. Você nunca teve um pingo de consideração __ ela retrucou, amarrando o cinto do robe. __ Até mesmo seus empregados me olhavam de cima!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada seca e incrédula.

__ Não sei se choro por você ou se a aplaudo por conseguir falar muito mais do que a ouvi dizer um todo o nosso casamento!

__ Aplauda. Mereço aplausos por ter suportado aquilo por mais tempo do que deveria!

Ele desviou o olhar, num gesto de desprezo.

__ Está começando a me cansar.

__ Bem, qual é a novidade? __ ela contra-atacou. __ Começou a se cansar de mim quando percebeu que eu lhe daria mais trabalho do que estava disposto a ter! Mas deixe-me dizer algo __ prosseguiu, sentindo o sangue ferver. __ Se você se cansou da menininha tímida, eu me cansei do moreno alto e bonito com quem me casei, porque ele se revelou mais um cordeirinho do rebanho Taisho. Todos faziam e pensavam as mesmas coisas. Pareciam clones de Inutaisho!

__ Já terminou? __ ele atalhou friamente.

Ela meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

__ Sim.

Sentia-se corada e ofegante, incrivelmente estimulada. Em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos, jamais se dirigira a alguém daquela maneira.

__ Então vou sair.

__ Não até eu ter dito uma última coisa __ ela avisou. __ Anote a data de hoje, Sesshoumaru. Não tomei nenhuma precaução contra o que fizemos nessa cama. Seu eu engravidar por causa desta noite, que não haja dúvidas sobre quem é o pai de seu filho!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo

**Gente a tarde eu respondo as reviews, e que agora eu estou meio ocupada, más a tarde eu termino essa finc!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ao retornar ao escritório, Sesshoumaru já não deixava transparecer a discussão que tivera com Rin. Miroku, dois policiais e dois especialistas estavam mexendo nos sofisticados equipamentos de última geração destinados a rastrear as ligações dos seqüestradores.

__ Já era tempo __ disse Miroku. __ Está tudo preparado.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça discretamente e aproximou-se da escrivaninha. Os homens o fitavam com cautela. Estavam monitorando os aparelhos, preparados para agir prontamente.

__ Algum problema? __ perguntou Sesshoumaru, sentando-se.

__ Não __ respondeu o assistente. __ Já restringimos as ligações a um certo código de área, mas, para ter certeza de que isso funcionará, precisaremos de mais tempo.

__ Tem de funcionar. Falhas significam pânico e pânico significa risco. Não vou arriscar a vida da menina, entenderam?

O telefone começou a tocar. Na sala, todos ficaram imóveis. Sesshoumaru quieto em sua poltrona, as mãos tensas, cravou os olhos nos dois especialistas. Dois toques. Três. Parecia uma eternidade. Quatro. Um dos profissionais fez um aceno de cabeça e Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho.

__ Taisho __ anunciou.

__ Ah, boa noite, signore. __ A voz macia e pegajosa soou em todos os fones de ouvido. __ Espero que já tenha resolvido seu problema de caixa...

O dia mal nascera quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto de Rin para acordá-la suavemente. Viu-a sentar-se na cama, assustada.

__ O que houve? __ ofegou, instantaneamente alerta.

__ Terminou, cara __ ele murmurou, o tom brando. __ Sua filha está salva.

__ Salva? __ Sara piscou os olhos incrédulos. __ Tem certeza?

__ Sim __ ele confirmou.

__ Oh, Deus! __ Ela levou as mãos trêmulas aos lábios. Seus olhos, ainda cansados de toda a tensão, tornaram-se brilhantes com as lágrimas de alívio. __ Onde está Lia?

__ Eu a levarei até a criança assim que estiver pronta para viajar __ prometeu Sesshoumaru.

__ Ela não está aqui? __ Rin indagou, apavorada. __ Eles a ma... machucaram?

__ Não. Tome. __ Colocou nas mãos de Rin uma caneca com chá quente. __ Beba e então vista-se. Pretendo partir dentro de meia hora. Estará pronta até lá?

__ Eu... sim, claro...

__ Muito bem. __ Ele se levantou e apressou-se na direção da porta.

__ Sesshi!

__ Sim?

__ Obrigada!

__ Meia hora __ ele repetiu, deixando-a só.

Depois de banhar-se e trocar-se, Rin estava preparada para partir. Sesshoumaru já a esperava à porta de entrada. Observou-a descer, com um terninho de linho cru e uma camiseta marrom. Não se maquiara. Raramente se maquiava. E seus cabelos, penteados para trás, estavam presos com uma tiara de couro marrom.

Nada muito sofisticado, como a Rin que ele conhecera. Voltara a ser a garota de gostos simples. Sesshoumaru, em contraste, assumira novamente a postura autoritária, em sua calça de linho cor de tabaco e camiseta de gola olímpica branca. Armani, ela adivinhou, lembrando-se de que o guarda-roupa do marido tinha muitos costumes daquela griffe.

__ Onde está Miroku? __ indagou Rin, enquanto o seguia na manhã de verão.

__ Precisou cuidar de outros negócios __ ele respondeu friamente, abrindo a porta de trás da Mercedes parada diante da casa.

Rin sorriu ao entrar no carro. Com o problema resolvido, a atenção de Toni concentrava-se novamente nos negócios. E ela, por quanto tempo ainda mereceria a atenção de Sesshoumaru?

__ Onde está minha filha? __ indagou, quando Sesshoumaru deu a partida. __ Quanto tempo levaremos para chegar até lá?

Ele volveu os olhos sonolentos na direção de Rin, que ofegou. Lembrou-se da maneira como Sesshoumaru a beijara, a amara... Não! Recusava-se a recordar a noite anterior! Aquilo não poderia voltar a acontecer!

__ Muito tempo. Teremos que viajar com o jatinho, porque sua filha está na Sicília.

Rin arregalou os olhos azuis.

__ Como minha garotinha foi parar na Sicília? __ Estremeceu. Lia fora levada para tão longe e ela não pudera fazer nada! __ Eu não peguei nada para uma viagem tão longa! E meu passaporte! __ Fitou-o, aturdida.

__ Está comigo. Tirei-o do cofre há poucos instantes e sua mala já está no bagageiro. Enquanto você dormia, fiz a sua mala e a da menina.

__ Você abriu meu cofre? __ ela protestou.

__ O meu cofre __ ele a corrigiu. __ Da minha casa.

Rin ignorou a afronta.

__ Em que lugar da Sicília está Lia?

Depois de hesitar, ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos:

__ Com meu pai.

Com InuTaisho! Rin retesou-se, alarmada.

__ Ele estava por trás de tudo, não estava? Caso tenha machucado minha filha, quero vê-lo morto! Se alguém tocou um dedo na minha filhinha, incluindo seu pai, que não passa de um...

__ Pare __ ele a interrompeu, o tom controlado.

Ela respirou fundo.

__ Você ainda o protege? Mesmo depois de tê-lo usado como marionete? Mesmo...

__ Feche a boca, mocinha! Do contrário, farei isso à força.

__ Eu odeio e desprezo você!

__ Eu avisei __ ele murmurou, colando os lábios nos dela num beijo brutal, destinado a acabar com a postura desafiadora. Entretanto, além da punição, no beijo havia uma intimidade que fez Rin estremecer, lutar para não ceder à sedução. __ Foi você que pediu.

Ela afastou-se bruscamente.

__ Não pedi coisa alguma!

__ Ora vejo que ficou abalada com meu beijo __ ele observou, segurando-a pelo pulso. __ Será que precisa de um homem? Será que a princesa ficou muito tempo trancada na torre? Talvez o aperitivo de ontem a tenha lembrado como isso lhe faz falta...

__ Como pode ter tanta certeza que a torre ficou trancada? __ ela o desafiou, recusando-se a intimidar-se, como no passado.

Os olhos dourados brilharam.

__ Já disse que protejo o que é meu. E a mantive sob vigilância, para assegurar-me de que nenhum homem se aproximasse.

__ Exceto meu carcereiro __ ela retrucou, escarnecendo. __ Nem você conseguiu manter suas mãos afastadas de mim.

__ Tenho o direito legal. Sem falar no direito moral.

__ Mas, há três anos, a princesa foi astuta o bastante para jogar as tranças e deixar o amante secreto subir __ ela replicou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Rin conteve a respiração, ciente de que cruzara uma linha muito perigosa. Então, para sua surpresa, ela a soltou, recostando-se no assento.

__ Você mudou. Não teria ousado falar comigo dessa forma há três anos.

__ Oh, sim, eu mudei. Cresci. Fiquei mais forte. O que esperava de mim, depois do modo como me descartou?

__ Você levou um amante para sua cama __ ele observou injustamente.

__ E você simplesmente me deu as costas!

Sesshoumaru a fitou com rancor.

__ Percebo que não está negando a acusação de adultério.

__ De que adianta? Você se recusa a acreditar em mim.

__ Vai negar a presença daquele homem em seu quarto?

__ Jamais neguei que ele estivesse lá. Só neguei ter desejado a sua presença.

__ Não vejo onde está a diferença.

__ Não vou me dar ao trabalho de explicar. Agora, só o que importa é minha garotinha.

__ Meu pai não seqüestrou a sua filha. Resgatou-a. Ou, pelo menos, coordenou tudo, para que isso fosse possível. No momento, a menina está dormindo em segurança, sob a proteção dele. E em breve vou fazer você engolir cada palavra maligna e mentirosa que usou para se referir a ele. Entendeu?

Rin entendeu. Era outra vingança. Mais um motivo para puni-la.

Sesshoumaru podia acreditar no que quisesse a respeito do pai, mas o simples fato de Lia está na Sicília, com Inutaisho, era sinal suficiente de que o velho patriarca tramara tudo aquilo. Mas por que Inutaisho arquitetara o seqüestro? Ela se perguntou, aterrorizada.

O jatinho particular dos Taisho aterrisou ao meio-dia no aeroporto de Catânia. Depois de taxiar, parou distante do terminal de desembarque. O oficial da alfândega foi recebê-los e Sesshoumaru, com o rosto cansado, apesar de ter dormido durante toda a viagem, entendeu-se com o homem.

Rin não pôde deixar de sentir pena. Quarenta e oito horas antes ele estava em Nova York. Depois cruzara o Atlântico, resolvera aquela crise e então voara mais trezentos quilômetros até a Sicília.

__ Vamos __ ele disse, segurando-a pela cintura.

Aquele toque deixou os sentidos de Rin em alerta. Ela tirara o casaco ao entrar no avião e agora se arrependia. Era penosa a sensação daqueles dedos próximos de sua pele.

Imaginava se Sesshoumaru teria razão ao comentar que precisava da companhia de um homem. Esperava que das pressões que aquilo tudo fosse apenas o resultado das pressões que sofrera nos dois últimos dias.

Era um dia típico da Sicília, com ar quente e seco, o sol escaldante num céu azul imaculado. Um carro os aguardava, uma limusine branca e resplandecente. Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a entrar e sentou-se ao lado dela. Partiram no mesmo instante e, durante o percurso, não se falaram, tensos. Rin franziu o semblante ao contemplar o litoral branco e azul. Não sabia como Sesshoumaru reagiria ao primeiro encontro com Lia, que considerava a prova viva da traição.

Viu a casa, à beira de uma pequena baía, no momento que fizeram uma curva. Sentiu o peito apertado ao ver os grandes muros brancos cheios de trepadeiras floridas, as varandas em vários níveis, todas de frente para a praia.

O carro começou a subir pelo único acesso à casa. Era um túnel natural, ladeado de árvores, que se elevava até os fundos da mansão. O lugar era maravilhoso, muito retirado, idílico. As paredes pintadas de branco e as janelas em azul destacavam a profusão de primaveras nos pórticos.

O automóvel parou e o motorista buzinou. Rin conteve a respiração. Percebeu que Sesshoumaru a fitou, mas procurou ignorá-lo. Aquele lugar maravilhoso fora o cenário de todos os seus pesadelos.

"Lia", ela disse a si mesma. "Pense apenas em Lia!"

O carro parou. O motorista saiu e apressou-se em ajudá-la a descer. Uma porta-balcão azul se abriu para lhe dar passagem. Rin retesou o maxilar e moveu as pernas trêmulas. Uma cigarra cantou preguiçosamente, escondida em alguma árvore.

Nenhum outro som. Nada. Sem pensar, ela buscou a mão forte de Sesshoumaru enquanto entravam na penumbra fresca do interior da casa. Tudo era tão familiar! Os belos quadros nas paredes, a elegante combinação de móveis escuros e polidos com ornamentos delicados, os vasos com flores...

E lá estava a governanta de cara fechada, parada alguns metros adiante.

Nenhuma criança veio saudá-la. Rin fitou Sesshoumaru, os olhos ansiosos. Ele se adiantou e conversou com a governanta em tom baixo. Em seguida, voltou-se e segurou a esposa pelo braço.

__ Por aqui __ disse, o rosto tenso, fazendo com que ela o seguisse pela porta em forma de arco que levava a uma das várias escadas de pedra.

A mansão fora construída em vários níveis. Na parte de baixo, ficava a área de serviços: cozinha, garagem e acomodação dos empregados. Ali também se situavam as salas de visitas, onde a família se divertia. O piso seguinte era destinado inteiramente ao império Taisho, com escritórios equipados com o que havia de mais moderno. Um andar acima ficavam as suítes, sob o piso que abrigava a área mais informal, com piscinas, televisões e o terraço com jardim que levava à pequena enseada.

Enquanto caminhava, Rin sentia as pernas enfraquecidas. Revivia lembranças que preferiria manter enterradas em algum canto secreto da mente. Era as lembranças de uma linda suíte, de uma enorme cama com dossel e de um homem nu e bronzeado deitado sobre os lençóis brancos imaculados. Um homem que adorava ficar ali, observando-a caminhar pelo quarto, que adorava vê-la pentear os cabelos, passar creme na pele e...

__ Rin? __ Ela parara. Não percebera isso até ouvir o próprio nome. Sesshoumaru a fitava. __ Por aqui.

Ela o seguiu. Em silêncio, chegaram ao nível das suítes. Sesshoumaru parou diante de uma delas, como se estivesse tomado fôlego para o que estava por vir. Rin também conteve a respiração.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou. Ficou completamente paralisada ao ver a cena.

Diante de uma das portas deslizantes de vidro temperado, havia um homem. Os cabelos estavam mais grisalhos do que ela conseguia se lembrar, o porte imperial reduzido a nada. Aconchegada a seu peito, uma garotinha com fralda e um vestidinho de algodão branco. A cabecinha loura acomodava-se no ombro do homem, e os bracinhos rodeavam-lhe o pescoço.

Rin gelou. Sua filha nos braços de seu pior inimigo!

Inutaisho a fitou e ela entendeu a mensagem contida naquele olhar entristecido. Durante a doença, Inutaisho encarara a morte. Imaginara como seria morrer sem abraçar a netinha. Ele a queria, nem que para isso fosse necessário seqüestrá-la.

__ Não!

Ela se aproximou, quase cambaleante, e viu, horrorizada, as mãos encarquilhadas envolverem a sua filha, num ato de posse.

_

_ A menina só ficou tranqüila em meu colo! __ ele exclamou, triunfante. __ Veja como está agarrada a mim, veja!

__ Não!

Rin ofegou, negando ao homem o direito de ter algum sentimento por Lia, pela neta à qual negara o direito de conhecer o amor do próprio pai.

Pressentindo a proximidade da mãe, a garotinha agitou-se no colo do avô e ergueu a cabecinha sonolenta. Fitou a mãe com os olhinhos luminosos, suspirou e simplesmente estendeu os braços.

Rin inclinou-se, tirou a filha do colo de Inutaisho e abraçou-a ternamente. Lia enrodilhou-se como um feto no colo da mãe, aconchegando-se em seu peito, os bracinhos entre os seios de Rin.

Ninguém se moveu. Ninguém falou. Ninguém nem mesmo chorou. Rin simplesmente fechou os olhos. A emoção que sentia era tão profunda que nem transparecia no rosto pálido.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gente já estou revisando o próximo!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente Lia ergueu os olhos, fazendo beicinho.

__ Não gosto de avião __ disse.

Rin sentiu as pernas vacilando, como se a voz da criança tivesse o poder de descontrolar suas emoções. Um abraço forte amparou mãe e filha, impedindo-as de cair. A menina ergueu o rostinho e, pela primeira vez, contemplou os rígidos contornos do rosto de seu pai.

O instinto de Sesshoumaru lhe dizia para afastar-se das duas. Entretanto, apesar de Rin estar segurando a criança, era ele que a mantinha em pé.

__ Leve a criança daqui, já!

A agonio transpareceu em seu rosto porque Lia arregalou os olhos, num princípio de choro.

__ Outro homem mau! __ resmungou. __ Quero ficar com mamãe! __ Agarrou-se ao pescoço de Rin. __ Não quero homem mau, mamãe! __ soluçou. __ Vovô prometeu!

Vovô?

Rin abriu os olhos e Sesshoumaru retesou-se.

__ O que diabos...? __ ele murmurou entre os dentes.

__ A bambina precisava se acalmar __ defendeu-se Inutaisho. __ Eu a acalmei da melhor forma que pude!

Num acesso de fúria, Rin livrou-se dos braços de Sesshoumaru e fulminou pai e filho com um olhar de condenação.

__ Vocês são desprezíveis!

Com isso, deu-lhes as costas e saiu para o terraço.

__ Rin! __ A voz autoritária de Sesshoumaru a fez parar nos degraus, do lado de fora. __ Aonde pensa que vai? __ perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço.

__ Ora, solte-me!

__ Não seja tola!

__ Mas você viu, não viu? __ ela protestou, fitando-o desesperada. __ Ele fez tudo! Armou tudo isso por algum motivo sórdido e...

__ Cale-se! Já avisei para não repetir acusações como esta!

Rin percebeu que o marido ainda não conseguia ver a verdade.

O tom duro de Sesshoumaru fez com que Lia erguesse a cabecinha novamente, fitando-o com o olhar assustado e lacrimoso.

__ Homem mau!

__ Sesshoumaru! __ A reprimenda veio de uma fonte inesperada. __ Está assustando a bambina!

Ele fitou o pai e concedeu:

__ Meu pai tem razão. Estamos assustando a menina. __ Segurou o braço de Rin com mais força. __ Entre __ ordenou, evitando os olhinhos assustados de Lia. __ Estamos todos esgotados.

Rin entrou com relutância, sabendo que, dessa vez, não tinha escolha. Eles estavam certos. Aquela cena assustara Lia. Fitou Alfredo e notou que os olhos do velho perscrutavam a garotinha. Sorrindo, ele segurou a mãozinha gorducha de Lia, que retribuiu imediatamente o sorriso.

__ Vovô... __ ela falou, abalando uma vez mais o controle precário que Rin tentava manter sobre as emoções.

Lia dissera aquilo com tanto afeto! Visivelmente atordoado, Rin apertou os dedos ao redor do braço de Rin, fazendo-a entrar na suíte.

__ Só você não vê... __ ela murmurou.

Ele a ignorou.

__ Sente-se __ disse, empurrando-a para uma poltrona. Então estalou os dedos e uma mulher de olhar ansioso de aproximou. __ Esta é Yume. Está aqui para atender às suas necessidades __ continuou, no mesmo tom frio. __ E começará pegando sua bagagem. __ Dispensou a moça e em seguida voltou a fitar Rin. __ Sugiro que aproveite os próximos minutos para se recompor e acalmar a criança. __ Lia voltara a enterrar o rosto no pescoço da mãe. __ Pai? __ Dirigiu-se a Inutaisho com o mesmo tom autoritário. __ Precisamos conversar.

Depois saiu, seguido em surpreendente obediência pelo pai, que se deslocava acionando os comandos eletrônicos da cadeira de rodas.

O silêncio tomou o quarto, e Lia arriscou-se a erguer o rosto.

__ O homem mau já foi? __ perguntou timidamente.

Rin recostou-se na poltrona macia, aconchegando a filhinha ao peito.

__ Ele não é mau, querida __ murmurou gentilmente. __ Está apenas...

"Confuso" era a palavra que Rin queria dizer. Curioso... Sesshoumaru jamais se mostrara confuso com relação a nada. Para ele, a vida era preto no branco. A confusão residia nas zonas cinzentas, que evitava. Por isso o casamento não dera certo. Inutaisho, conhecendo o filho, pintara o mundo que envolvia a nora em tons de cinza, provocando discórdia.

Era o que continuava fazendo agora. O que pretendia? Queria Lia só para si? Mas não poderia tê-la, a não ser que fizesse Sesshoumaru acreditar que era efetivamente o pai da criança. E isso o levaria a duvidar do adultério de Rin. Inutaisho estaria disposto a se arriscar? Ou teria alguma carta escondia no bolso da casaca?

Ela começou a tremer de medo ao se lembrar do que Inutaisho era capaz.

__ Signora? __ Yume estava ao lado da poltrona, com um sorriso amável. __ A bambina __ comentou suavemente. __ Dorme tranqüila no colo da mamma.

Rin olhou para baixo, surpresa com a rapidez com que Lia adormecera. A criança ressonava, finalmente em paz.

__ Não chore, signora. __ Yume agachou-se ao lado da poltrona, para colocar a mão solidária sobre o braço de Rin. __ Agora a bambina está segura. Signor Sesshoumaru zelará por ela. Não se preocupe.

Sim, agora estava segura, Rin reconheceu. Mas desconfiava de que suas preocupações estivessem apenas começando. Inutaisho queria a neta, não a nora. Fora astuto a ponto de traze-las até a sua casa, com a benção de Sesshoumaru. Qual seria sua próxima cartada?

Três anos antes, lembrou-se Rin, o marido fora seu único aliado numa casa cheia de inimigos. Mesmo os empregados a tratavam com pouco respeito. Agora, porém, era diferente. Em algum ponto de sua vida, ela adquirira uma maturidade que a impedia de olhar as pessoas como monstros assustadores numa terra estranha.

Talvez por essa postura firme e tranqüila, Yume a respeitava muito. E ajudou a deixa-la mais à vontade naquela situação indesejável. Não permitiu que ninguém entrasse na suíte, despachando todos à porta.

__ A casa aguardava as boas notícias sobre a bambina, sra. Taisho __ explicou a moça. __ Agora todos querem expressar sua alegria. Mas terão que esperar. Apenas descanse e desfrute dessa belezinha. Eu cuido do resto.

Quando Lia despertou, resmungando de fome, Yume ajudou a sossegar a garotinha. E, quando ela recuperou sua energia natural, a moça levou-as até a praia.

As três passaram uma hora tranqüila à beira do mar, aproveitando o sol ameno do final da tarde. Lia corria de um lado para outro, e sua alegria enterneceu o coração de Rin.

Subiram a escada brincando. Lia segurou nas mãos da babá e da mãe para saltar os degraus. Depois, pediu colo e repousou a cabecinha no ombro materno.

O sol se punha e a menina dormia profundamente no berço montado ao lado da cama de Rin. Yume parecia montar guarda, alisando o pequeno lençol de bordado inglês. Ignorava os protestos da patroa, que insistia para que fosse descansar. Ao final, Rin parou de protestar e acomodou-se no sofá da sala, para apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Sentia-se esgotada.

__ Você parece exausta __ observou Sesshoumaru ao aproximar-se.

__ É muita preocupação de sua parte __ ela ironizou.

__ A criança está... mais calma?

__ Está, mas não graças a você.

__ Desculpe-me se a assustei __ ele murmurou. __ Mas você precisa entender que, para mim, a situação é muito... difícil.

__ Bem, então sem dúvida ficará feliz em saber que pretendemos voltar para Londres assim que for possível.

__ Ansiosa por partir? __ ele escarneceu.

__ Assim que partirmos, está situação difícil terminará.

__ Quisera que fosse tão simples...

__ É simples __ Rin assegurou. __ Basta nos colocar dentro de seu jatinho particular.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, a atenção aparentemente concentrada na estonteante visão do céu avermelhado encontrando o mar, de um azul acetinado. Então se voltou para fitá-la.

__ O jantar estará pronto dentro de uma hora __ anunciou. __ Será que pode fazer o pequeno esforço de se arrumar? Sei que está muito cansada, mas precisa ficar assim?

Rin sabia que ele a criticava por ainda usar as mesmas roupas da viagem. Sesshoumaru se trocara; trajara uma calça de microfibra preta e uma camisa branca imaculada. Estava com ótima aparência e o traje só fazia ressaltar seu porte másculo e atlético.

__ Se estou vestida assim, a culpa é sua __ ela contra-atacou, evitando olhar para o homem atraente que lhe tirava a paz de espírito. __ Você mesmo fez minha mala, lembra? Só lembrou-se de incluir as roupas formais que tanto aprecia. Não colocou nada para o dia-a-dia, nada que combine com este clima quente ou que seja adequado para lidar com uma criança cheia de energia. Sem mencionar que se esqueceu de incluir roupas íntimas, cosméticos e escovas de cabelos.

__ Foi assim tão ruim? Não estou acostumado a fazer malas.

__ Foi o que percebi. __ Apesar do ressentimento, Rin não pôde evitar um leve sorriso. __ Saiu-se um pouco melhor com Lia, pois não se esqueceu de Dandy. Foi muita consideração. Ela mudou totalmente ao ver o brinquedo.

__ E o que será preciso para você mudar?

Rin sentiu o rosto corar, o corpo arrepiar-se àquele tom insinuante.

__ Jantarei aqui na suíte, se não se importar __ disse friamente, procurando ignorar as reações perturbadoras.

__ Comerá na sala de jantar, como se costuma fazer nesta casa __ ele determinou.

Rin balançou a cabeça, em protesto.

__ Não vou abandonar Lia. Pode acordar e ficar assustada.

__ Yume não está com ela?

__ Sim, mas a moça não é a mãe da criança!

__ A casa está equipada com um sistema de comunicação interno __ ele argumentou. __ Se Yume chamar, você poderá voltar à suíte em poucos segundos.

__ Segundos que serão uma agonia para uma criança em sofrimento.

__ Isso é tolice! __ Ele suspirou. __ A menina está segura. Já conhece Yume. Sabe que a mãe a aceita como alguém em quem pode confiar. Deve permitir que ela faça seu trabalho enquanto...

__ Trabalho? __ Rin ergue uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

__ Sim. __ Sesshoumaru a fitou com os olhos imperturbáveis. __ Ela foi contratada especificamente para cuidar da garota.

Rin ergueu-se da cadeira num átimo.

__ Como babá, você quer dizer?

__ Sim.

Ela estremeceu. Inutaisho contratara Yume para mantê-la afastada de Lia?

__ Não preciso de babá alguma! Posso cuidar sozinha de minha filha! __ declarou, com a firmeza que seu coração amedrontado permitia. __ Na última vez que você contratou uma babá, Lia desapareceu bem debaixo do nariz dela!

__ Por que está protestando tanto?

__ Sesshi, por favor... Não faça isso comigo! Não diminua minha importância como mãe! Não ficarei aqui tempo suficiente para precisar de Yume!

__ Meu Deus! __ ele ofegou, os olhos chocados. __ Você está aterrorizada!

__ Deixe-me quieta na suíte até voltar a Londres, por favor.

__ De que está com medo? Acha que não posso proteger Lia nesta casa? __ Ao perceber que Rin fraquejava, segurou-a pelos braços. __ Está errada, sabe? __ murmurou, confortando-ª __ Esta casa é como uma fortaleza. Ninguém entra ou sai sem passar pelo sistema de segurança.

Era justamente com as pessoas de dentro da casa que Rin estava preocupada.

__ Sesshi... __ Espalmou as mãos no peito do marido. Não foi um gesto insinuante. Estava ansiosa demais para avaliar o que fazia. __ Ouça, não quero ficar, e você não nos quer aqui. Se acredita ser impossível proteger-nos em Londres, então mudarei de nome, ou de identidade. Se sair de sua vida, prometo que jamais voltará a passar por esta inconveniência.

Sesshoumaru se retesou.

__ Você... ama muito essa criança, não?

Por que ele insistia em fazer aquela pergunta?

__ Ela é minha vida.

__ E o pai da criança? Amava-o com a mesma intensidade?

Rin fechou os olhos. Só queria afundar o rosto naquele peito largo e chorar. Apenas chorar.

__ Sim __ murmurou.

Sesshoumaru se afastou e voltou-se para a janela, deixando-a só e trêmula.

__ Ele a amava?

Rin engoliu o nó na garganta.

__ Creio que sim __ respondeu, os braços inertes ao longo do corpo.

__ Então por que não quis ficar com as duas?

__ Porque decidiu não acreditar que era o pai de Lia, e seu orgulho jamais permitirá aceitar a filha de outro homem.

__ Então... quer dizer que Lia pode ser... minha filha?

__ Sesshi, preciso sair daqui. Não suporto este lugar __ ela respondeu, ignorando-lhe a indagação. __ Jamais suportei.

__ Foi tão infeliz nesta casa?

__ Sim __ ela murmurou, afundando no sofá, desejando que aquela conversa não tivesse começado.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo, Sesshoumaru prosseguiu em tom baixo:

__ Você não pode partir.

Rin sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

__ O que quer dizer com isso? __ perguntou cautelosamente.

__ Não pode sair daqui, um lugar onde posso garantir sua segurança. O risco é grande demais. __ Meneou a cabeça levemente. __ Portanto, é aqui que você e a criança ficam.

__ Não quero!

__ Você não tem escolha.

Ela se ergueu sem hesitar.

__ Não tenho culpa se você não quer o divórcio. Não é meu dono. Prefiro começar do nada a voltar a viver sob este teto.

__ Está falando como se você tivesse sendo traída.

__ Não quero passar pela mesma provação que já vivi neste lugar.

__ Talvez mereça esta provação.

Rin fechou os olhos para controlar a raiva, que subia por seu corpo como as lavas de um vulcão.

__ Mas minha filha não merece __ conseguiu dizer.__ Será que, na sua sede de vingança, também deseja punir um inocente?

__ Não estou querendo vingança. É um simples caso de segurança. Nesta casa, as duas certamente não correrão perigo, entendeu?

Oh, ela entendera muito bem. O amo e senhor acabara de falar. Final da discussão.

__ Mas não tenho que comer com você __ ela o desafiou, não se deixando subjugar. __ Prefiro morrer de fome.

__ Está sendo infantil.

Era verdade. Mas não voltaria a sentar-se à mesa de Inutaisho. De modo algum!

__ Estou cansada, isso sim. Não quero colocar uma roupa elegante e brincar de mocinha obediente com você e seu pai. Será que não pode ao menos me conceder esse direito?

Sesshoumaru suspirou para desabafar a raiva. Então, surpreendentemente, cedeu.

__ Preciso falar com Yume antes de subir. __ disse. __ Farei com que lhe tragam o jantar.

__ Com isso, saiu, deixando Rin, de certa forma, frustrada. Por quê? Ela não sabia. Ou melhor, preferia não saber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Gente mil desculpas, e que essa e o primeiro livro que tiro da internet e transformo em fins em geral, eu costumo digita o livro todo, más como esse livro já ta digitado e e somente troca alguns nomes, eu acabei não prestando muita atenção no começo da finc, más eu ando revisando melhor agora os que eu to colocando, o casal original se chama Sara e Nicolas, eu vo tenta arruma os primeiros capitulos.....  
Desculpa ai gente.......**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin prendia cuidadosamente os galhos de uma primavera ao redor de um suporte de arame, num ponto do terraço de onde podia ver Lia brincando na praia com Yume, quando um zumbido elétrico avisou-a da aproximação de Inutaisho.

Não demonstrou ter-lhe percebido a presença. Nos seis dias que passara ali, evitara a todo o custo encontrar Inutaisho. Ele sempre aparecia para ver Lia durante o almoço, e Rin saía sorrateiramente antes que chegasse.

Não via Sesshoumaru há cinco dias. Despertara, na manhã seguinte à da chegada, com um empregado trazendo-lhe as malas pesadas, que continham tudo o que deixara em Londres. O marido fizera com que a bagagem chegasse à Sicília durante a noite, demonstrando que aquela era uma situação permanente. Yume lhe dera um bilhete de Sesshoumaru, em que informava que tivera de regressar a Nova York.

A cadeira de rodas parou a cerca de dois metros de Rin e, como ela permanecesse impassível, o velho siciliano rompeu o silêncio tenso.

__ O jardim sentiu muita falta de seu toque mágico...

__ Não tenho nada a lhe dizer, Inutaisho __ ela informou, sem interromper o que fazia. __ Você é um velho terrível que não merece minha atenção, ou a atenção de minha filha.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma leve risada.

__ Quer dizer que aprendeu a falar? __ ele zombou.

Rin voltou-se, menos por desconfiança do que pelo tom amigável daquela voz rouca. Foi seu primeiro olhar franco na direção do homem. Vestido com uma camisa creme de manga curta, aberta no colarinho, e com uma calça marrom, não era mais uma pessoa ameaçadora. A solidez dos ombros e peitos largos, das pernas firmes, dera lugar à fragilidade.

__ Por Deus! __ Ela sentou-se nos calcanhares, estonteada demais para conter o comentário: __ Como você mudou!

Ele sorriu amargamente.

__ Odeio isto. __ Indicou a cadeira de rodas.

Apesar da compaixão inicial, Rin percebeu o velho brilho matreiro naquele olhar. O homem ainda era perigoso.

__ Quanto a você, está mais bonita do que nunca. A bambina teve a sorte de sair-se à sua imagem: os mesmos cabelos, seu lindo rosto, a natureza doce e gentil...

__ Mas fui covarde __ Rin retrucou, ignorando o elogio. __ Algo que minha filha não é.

__ Com certeza puxou a coragem de meu filho __ ele comentou, orgulhoso. __ Ou talvez a minha.

__ Que os céus protejam minha garotinha __ Rin respondeu, surpresa ao perceber que ele parecia saber exatamente quem era o pai de Lia. __ Tem alguma idéia de quanto ela ficou assustada com o seqüestro que você tramou?

__ Eu não raptaria a bambina! Não permitiria que ninguém tocasse num fio de cabelo daquela linda cabecinha!

__ Mentira. __ Os olhos azuis de Rin brilhavam de raiva quando ela se debruçou sobre a cadeira. __ Vi sua expressão quando segurou minha filha! Você parecia tão... possessivo!

Ele ofegou, chocado.

__ É fácil dizer isso a um velho confinado a uma cadeira de rodas! __ murmurou com amargura.

__ Não me venha com esse golpe de velho doente! __ ela avisou, empertigando o corpo. __ Não vai funcionar!

Abaixou-se para pegar o rolo de arame e a tesoura, pensando em sair dali.

__ Não se afaste de mim, moça.

Estranhamente, as palavras a fizeram parar. Não exatamente as palavras, mas o tom com que foram ditas. Ela voltou-se, surpreendendo-se com a vulnerabilidade que viu naqueles olhos.

__ Não seqüestrei a criança! __ ele vociferou, a expressão angustiada. __ Se o tivesse feito, eu diria! __ Respirou fundo, exaurido pelo esforço.

Rin o viu empalidecer. Não sabia se devia acreditar nele, mas não costumava agir de modo cruel com pessoas aflitas. Entretanto, tinha certeza que não podia relaxar a guarda.

__ Está se sentindo bem? __ indagou, preocupada.

__ Sí __ ele respondeu prontamente, mas com a cabeça baixa, como se tentasse controlar a respiração.

A visão de Lia, correndo e rindo, com macacão e chapeuzinho de brim brancos, e a ofegante Yume em seu encalço, capturou-lhes a atenção. Rin riu. Como não rir? Cruzou os braços e ficou observando. No instante seguinte, a cadeira de rodas estava ao seu lado e Inutaisho também olhava a cena.

__ Corra, Lia, corra! __ encorajou, brandindo o punho no ar.

Parecia um milagre. Naqueles poucos segundos, o velho patriarca cresceu em força e vitalidade.

Uma sensação estranha, talvez um sexto sentido, fez com que Rin se voltasse e erguesse o olhar. Na varanda do alto, Sesshoumaru observava tudo com uma expressão torturada.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Sesshoumaru também percebera a mudança do pai...

__ Ahá! __ disse Inutaisho, recostando-se na cadeira com uma risada triunfante. __ Viu só? Ela escapou pelo meio das pernas de Yume!

Rin voltou a olhar para a praia. Quando ergueu os olhos novamente, Sesshoumaru se fora.

__ Se eu pudesse brincar também! __ o patriarca suspirou, com uma ponta de inveja.

__ Inutaisho... __ Impulsivamente, Rin ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. __ Lia é sua neta.

__ Eu sei, __ Fitou Rin com suavidade.

__ Você a ama?

__ Sim __ ele confirmou. __ Nós dois nos apaixonamos à primeira vista. Assim que minha neta me viu, veio para meus braços como se já me conhecesse! Eu a amo muito, e ela também me ama. É maravilhoso!

__ Ela também é parte de mim.

__ Como negar, se é sua imagem? __ A expressão do homem mudou.

__ Lia precisa da mãe.

__ É claro! Todas as crianças precisam da mãe __ ele concordou enquanto Yume armava o guarda-sol. __ Sesshi adorava sua mãe __ prosseguiu suavemente. __ Costumavam brincar juntos nesta mesma praia... exatamente dessa forma.

__ Lía __ Rin lembrou.

Uma sombra desceu sobre os olhos dourados.

__ Você deu à criança o nome da mãe do Sesshi. Obrigado. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

__ Sesshoumaru me contou que ela era uma mulher muito especial. __ Ela fitou o sogro com o canto dos olhos. __ Muito devotada ao marido e ao filho.

__ Assim como éramos devotados a ela __ Inutaisho acrescentou. __ Mas um dia ficou doente e morreu. Choramos muito... ainda choramos, algumas vezes.

__ Lía se orgulharia de você, Inutaisho, se negasse a Sesshoumaru o direito de amar sua esposa e sua filha assim como ela os amou?

O patriarca ficou quieto e Rin conteve a respiração.

__ Está tirando suas próprias conclusões __ ele disse secamente.

__ Tem certeza? Lembre-se apenas de que Lia é minha filha. Tente algum de seus truques sórdidos para tirá-la de mim e vou segui-lo, nem que seja no inferno!

__ E como eu poderia fazer isso?

__ Você sabe como. Mas estou um passo à sua frente. Se for obrigada, usarei a carta escondida em minha casaca.

Os olhos perspicazes brilharam.

__ E qual seria essa carta?

Rin não tinha nenhuma carta escondida, mas não faria mal algum deixá-lo preocupado.

__ Se ainda não sabe...

__ Meu filho ama seu pai __ ele acrescentou, o tom ladino.

__ Seu filho também tem o direito de amar Lia __ ela respondeu, dando-lhe as costas, preparando-se para deixá-lo.

Mas a voz de Inutaisho deixou-a petrificada:

__ Sesshoumaru tem outra mulher. Chama-se Sango. Mora em Taormina e ele a visita duas vezes por semana quando está na Sicília.

Rin fechou os olhos. Câncer. Inutaisho era um câncer que vivia da fraqueza dos outros. Afastou-se, sentindo-se nauseada. Ao voltar à suíte, encontrou Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia zangado, o rosto frio e rígido como uma pedra.

__ O que está acontecendo? __ ela indagou.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e duas empregadas colocavam as roupas de Rin sobre a cama.

__ Venha comigo!

Pegando-a pela mão, Sesshoumaru conduziu-a à suíte vizinha. Ela ficou parada no meio da sala de estar decorada em branco e azul, enquanto ele trancava a porta.

__ O que está fazendo com minhas roupas? __ perguntou, trêmula.

__ Tirando-as de lá. Para começar, aquela suíte não é sua. E, depois de testemunhar o que pode fazer a um velho doente, não vejo por que lhe fazer concessões.

__ Quer dizer que está nos transferindo para o andar de cima, para os apartamentos da família?

Sesshoumaru suspirou, impaciente.

__ Esta casa foi remodelada depois que você partiu, basicamente para adaptar-se à imobilidade de meu pai. Mas outras mudanças também foram feitas.

__ Que mudanças?

__ Houve uma modificação na área íntima. Meu pai agora ocupa toda a parte familiar. Precisa de cuidados especiais: enfermeiras de plantão vinte e quatro horas por dia, fisioterapia diária e assim por diante.

__ Como um mini-hospital...

__ Sim.

Ela o fitou com uma ponta de compaixão. O pai significava tudo para Sesshoumaru.

__ Portanto, as suítes dos convidados agora ficam no mesmo nível da piscina. Esta __ Sesshoumaru fez um gesto que abrangia todo o andar __ é minha ala privativa.

__ Ah, agora entendo __ ela disse com um sorriso amargo. __ Você deseja que Lia e eu nos mudemos para a ala dos hóspedes.

__ Não __ ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos. __ Sua filha fica exatamente onde está. É você que está se mudando. Para esta suíte, comigo.

Silêncio. Sesshoumaru observou e esperou que ela assimilasse as palavras, os olhos dourados deslizando pelas pernas nuas e perfeitas, agora levemente bronzeadas. O short folgado, cor-de-rosa, não conseguia disfarçar a cintura fina e os quadris arredondados, assim como a camiseta curta não escondia que ela não usava sutiã.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo reagir ao recordar o sabor que tinham aqueles mamilos, a forma como reagiam quando tocados. Contemplou a aliança de ouro, que ele próprio colocara naquele dedo delgado... e que se tornara a marca da traição. Angustiado, desviou o olhar da figura tentadora, desprezando a si mesmo por desejá-la tanto.

__ Não! __ ele a ouviu protestar. __ Ficarei com Lia.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se, o rosto crispado, uma expressão perturbadora.

__ Teremos que voltar a discutir sobre suas escolhas? __ ele indagou rispidamente. __ Fará exatamente o que eu disser enquanto estiver sob este teto!

__ Exceto dormir na sua cama!

__ Está enganada. Você me deve isso __ ele replicou, o tom cortante.

__ Mas você me odeia e me despreza! E odiou a si mesmo pelo que aconteceu na última noite que passamos juntos!

__ Não vou negar. Mas, para o mundo e para esta casa, ainda somos marido e mulher. E marido e mulher dormem na mesma cama, desfrutam de uma privacidade que não inclui uma criança.

__ Como poderemos fingir que temos um casamento normal com uma separação de três anos? __ ela ironizou.

Um brilho matreiro iluminou os olhos dele.

__ Ora, simplesmente minha esposa prefere morar em Londres, na minha casa, onde vou vê-la regularmente...

__ Céus! __ Rin ofegou ao perceber a fachada de felicidade que ele conseguira manter. __ Consegue ser tão falso quanto seu pai!

__ Deixemos meu pai fora disso, por favor.

__ Se ao menos fosso possível! Mas, uma vez que ele também mora nesta casa, não achará estranho se voltarmos a ...

__ Ele não dirá nada __ Sesshoumaru declarou friamente. __ Não deseja ver o orgulho de seu filho abalado por causa desta maldita situação.

__ E Inutaisho fingirá que tolera a sugestão obscena que está me fazendo?

__ Não é uma sugestão obscena. Aos olhos do mundo você ainda é minha mulher, e manterá as aparências a qualquer custo. Ou fica aqui sob meus termos, ou vai embora. Sem sua filha.

Era o plano de Inutaisho! Rin não sabia se gritava de raiva ou se chorava de desespero.

__ Não dormirei com você __ explodiu, dando-lhe as costas, pronta para sair.

__ Aonde pensa que vai?

__ É hora de Lia dormir __ ela informou secamente.

__ Yume cuidará dela. Ainda temos muito a discutir.

__ Mas eu preciso cuidar de minha filha!

__ Estou lhe dizendo para ficar! __ ele esbravejou, tentando se controlar em seguida. __ Isso é mais importante. A criança está segura com Yume.

Ela se voltou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

__ Esta é outra punição, não é? __ acusou amargamente. __ Como pode ser cruel a ponto de me separar de minha filha?

__ Está me enfrentando, cara? __ ele indagou, o tom perigosamente sedutor.

Rin respirou fundo.

__ Não deixarei que me subjugue novamente. Não sou mais aquela criatura tola e frágil. Lutarei com você nem que seja no fim do mundo!

__ Isso não tem nada a ver com a criança. __ Ele começou a se aproximar lentamente e Rin, com o peito arfante, não recuou. __ Tem a ver com o fato de você estar me enfrentando. __ Outro passo.

__ Por favor, pare de me intimidar!

Sesshoumaru estava gostando da discussão. Rin começou a perceber o brilho de satisfação naquele olhar. Rapidamente, ele a segurou pelos punhos e colou o corpo no dela, ofegante.

__ Gosto disso, cara. Costumava gostar do vinho doce que você era, mas creio que gostarei muito mais do sabor rascante que adquiriu.

__ Não quero que goste de mim! __ ela murmurou, em protesto.

__ Não? __ ele a desafiou, com um tom aveludado na voz. __ Sei que deseja ser beijada até ceder totalmente.

__ Não!

Tarde demais. Os lábios sedentos cobriram os de Rin, fazendo seu corpo ganhar vida.

Ele ainda a segurava pelos punhos. Roçou o peito largo nos seios, tornando-os rijos. Movia os quadris contra os dela, fazendo-a gemer, protestar. Combateu os protesto insistindo no movimento, até que ela cedesse ao beijo.

Então Rin abriu a mão, anunciando a rendição final. Precisava acariciar aqueles cabelos, aquelas costas, manter os lábios sedentos contra os seus, agarrar-se àquele corpo amado.

Sesshoumaru fazia carícias ousadas. Rin suspirou sensualmente e envolveu-lhe o pescoço, roçando-se nele. Enlouquecido com o movimento, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelos quadris e ergueu-a.

Como num transe, a única palavra que vinha à cabeça de Rin era "belo". Tudo era belo! O homem, seu toque, seu beijo. Belo...

Quando Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo, ela não protestou. Quando a levou para o quarto, só protestou quando ele afastou-se um pouco para acomodá-la na cama.

Então Sesshoumaru voltou-a a beijá-la, o que foi sua perdição. Rin perdeu-se enquanto se acariciavam e tiravam as roupas, perdeu-se no olhar sedutor de Sesshoumaru que se deitava sobre ela, penetrando-a lenta e profundamente, os lábios tensos, o rosto crispado pelo desejo. Atingiu o clímax com um desespero possessivo que a fez chorar.

__ Não me odeie, Sesshi... __ ela sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu. Com os olhos baixos, voltou a beijá-la. E ali mesmo, ao sol da tarde, perderam-se novamente no delírio lento que seus corpos clamavam.

Ao despertar, minutos mais tarde, Rin percebeu que ele se fora. Será que ainda a odiava? Ou odiaria a si mesmo?

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo**

**Gente no final eu respondo vocês.................**


	8. Chapter 8

Rin caiu na armadilha, seduzida pela paixão tórrida a que fora submetida, pelo amor que tinha pela filha, pelo terrível ciúme que experimentava duas vezes por semana, quando o marido partia para Taormina, só retornando tarde da noite.

Estavam naquela situação havia um mês. Sesshoumaru não voltara a viajar. Trabalhava em seu escritório na villa, onde passava a maior parte do dia, aparecendo apenas no almoço, do qual Rin não participava, e no jantar, para o qual ela era aguardada. Da sala de jantar, levava-a ao quarto, para noites ardentes de amor, ou despedia-se e ia a Taormina. Nessas ocasiões Rin se trancava no quarto e chorava.

Certa noite, amargurada, explodiu quando o marido tentou tocá-la.

__ Tire suas mãos de mim! __ esbravejou. __ Se quer sexo, peça à sua amante!

__ Minha... o quê? __ Ele parou, o corpo apoiado num dos cotovelos. __ Amante?

__ Sabe exatamente de que... e de quem... estou falando!

Sesshoumaru a fitou com o olhar zangado.

__ Essa amante... tem um nome?

Rin recusou-se a responder. Ele sorriu e segurou-lhe o pulso delicado.

__ Posso forçá-la a me dizer...

__ Queime no inferno, Sesshoumaru Taisho!

__ Prefiro queimar dentro de você, cara...

__ Ou de sua amante! Só depende do dia da semana, não é?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

_Como?

__ Sabe que estou me referindo a Sango. A mulher que você visita duas vezes por semana. Agora, tire as mãos de mim! __ Tentou afastá-lo, inutilmente. __ Se a deseja, entregue-se a ela! Mas não terá também a mim!

Sesshoumaru ficou repentinamente sério.

__ Não? Você pôde ter um amante. Por que eu não posso?

Ela fechou os olhos, engolfada pela angústia.

__ Não suporto mais isso __ sussurrou.

__ Suporta, sim __ ele disse entre os dentes. __ Terá que suportar muito mais. Portanto, deite-se e, se preciso, pense na Inglaterra, cara! __ escarneceu. __ Quando a desejar, eu a terei!

Possuiu-a com tanta sensualidade que Rin não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Bem mais tarde, imaginando que ela dormia, Sesshoumaru se levantou, vestiu o robe branco e saiu para o terraço. Ficou lá por um longo tempo. Rin, acordada, perguntava-se se ele estaria se odiando novamente por desejá-la. Fechou os olhos, desesperada com aquela situação.

Ao ouvir o marido retornar ao quarto, não se mexeu. Viu-o deitar-se silenciosamente, e o silêncio era uma tortura. Mas um grito foi ouvido, e ambos ergueram-se.

__ Lia!

Rin saltou da cama antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse tempo para reagir. Pegou o robe e pôs-se a correr, apavorada com os gritos da criança, que ecoavam no corredor. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Yume com a menina nos braços. O corpinho de Lia estava trêmulo, e os gritos eram inconsoláveis.

__ O que houve? __ Rin pegou a filha, estreitando-a contra seu corpo e murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras.

__ O homem... mau... apareceu __ contou Lia entre soluços. __ O homem mau... queria... me levar!

Rin ergueu o rosto empalidecido para Yume, que balançou a cabeça.

__ Pesadelo __ a babá murmurou. __ Lia os tem ocasionalmente.

__ Quer dizer... __ Rin precisou acalmar a voz antes de prosseguir: __ Quer dizer que isso já aconteceu e você não me contou?

A moça ficou desconcertada.

__ Nunca foi tão ruim, signora __ explicou, erguendo os olhos quando Sesshoumaru assomou à porta, vestindo apenas um short.

__ Saia! __ disse Rin, num tom cortante. __ Yume saiu do quarto. __ Calma, meu benzinho __ sussurrou para a criança. __ Mamãe está aqui.

__ Cara... __ A voz de Sesshoumaru soou rouca, pesada.

__ Não quero falar agora.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Sesshoumaru saiu.

Quando finalmente Lia voltou a dormir, Rin sentou-se na poltrona, a filha aconchegada no colo. Ficou naquela posição durante muito tempo. Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente voltou, ela nem ergueu os olhos.

__ Fui eu que ordenei a Yume que não nos interrompesse. Precisava sentir que suas noites pertenciam a mim. Agora, ela está apreensiva. Teme ser despedida se eu não explicar tudo a você.

__ Não tenho poderes sobre a babá __ Rin lembrou friamente.

__ Mas Yume não sabe disso. E tem uma afeição sincera pela criança. Seria errado puni-la por algo do qual sou eu o culpado.

__ Não tenho a intenção de punir ninguém.

__ Então coloque a menina no berço e deixe Yume retornar.

__ Para que eu possa voltar à sua cama?

Sesshoumaru ignorou a observação.

__ Lia está dormindo tranqüila. Não terá outro pesadelo.

__ Se não se importar, ficarei aqui. Yume poderá procurar outra cama para passar a noite.

__ Mas eu me importo!

__ Quer saber de uma coisa? __ Rin ergueu o queixo, os olhos azuis frios como nunca. __ Não me importo mais com você. Vou ficar aqui, com minha filhinha, para estar por perto caso ela precise de mim. Lia necessita da mãe, não da substituta que você decidiu contratar para mantê-la quieta enquanto me seduz!

__ Não é bem assim.

__ É exatamente assim! __ Ela acariciou a cabecinha da filha. __ Você mal consegue olhar para Lia! Como poderia levar suas necessidades em consideração?

__ Está me culpando?

__ Sim. Não foi Lia que ofendeu seu orgulho, mas é a ela que você pune, quando a afasta de mim.

__ Não é nada disso! __ ele protestou e, ao perceber que alterara a voz, tratou de suavizá-la. __ Estava apenas...

Ficou sem palavras e Rin completou o pensamento:

__ ... disputando espaço com ela.

Sesshoumaru deu outro suspiro e, surpreendentemente, admitiu:

__ Sim. Ela tem você o dia todo. E eu a quero ao menos durante a noite.

__ Mas não se importa que eu tenha que disputar espaço com Sango.

Num gesto inesperado, Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se diante dela e ergueu a mão para lhe afagar o rosto ternamente.

__ Ponha a garota no berço e volte para a cama __ pediu, a voz rouca. __ Prometo que Yume virá chamá-la no momento que Lia der algum sinal de inquietação.

__ Não posso. Não vou me deitar em sua cama novamente.

__ Por que não? __ ele indagou. __ O que aconteceu aqui que eu não tenha prometido resolver?

"Tudo mudou", ela pensou com amargura. "Você está me fazendo sofrer novamente e não posso permitir isso!"

__ O que quer que eu faça? Que eu negue a existência de outra mulher?

"Isso ajudaria", ela admitiu silenciosamente.

__ Ela existe? __ arriscou.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e desviou o olhar.

__ Sim __ confirmou.

__ Então do que adianta negar?

__ Não vai insistir para que eu pare de vê-la?

__ Não tenho o direito. __ Ela sorriu tristemente. __ Estou aqui para cumprir uma pena, lembra? __ Ergueu-se com cuidado para não despertar Lia e colocou-a no berço. Então respirou fundo e fitou o marido. __ Mas ainda tenho o direito de lhe negar meu corpo. Se isso ferir seu orgulho, terei o maior prazer de voltar a Londres, apesar dos riscos. Mas não dormirei com você novamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

__ Quero testar sua determinação. Preciso saber se é tão forte quanto suas palavras __ insinuou.

Rin ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

__ Por que se importar comigo quando pode recorrer à sua... fonte alternativa de prazeres? Afinal, sexo por sexo, você pode consegui-lo em qualquer lugar.

Sesshoumaru retesou o corpo. Sabia que, se cedesse e admitisse que desejava somente Rin, revelaria muito de si.

__ Você tem razão.

Dito isso, saiu, deixando Rin ainda mais confusa.

Na manhã seguinte, Yume não parava de se desculpar. Quanto a Rin, não conseguira dormir. Depois de estender as cobertas da cama da babá, deitara-se com os olhos abertos, desesperada por ter mandado Sesshoumaru para os braços da outra mulher.

No meio da manhã, segura de que não o encontraria na suíte, decidiu tomar um banho e trocar-se. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, encontrou Inutaisho no meio da sala.

__ Você conseguiu estragar tudo pela segunda vez! __ ele a repreendeu.

__ Um bom dia para você também __ ela retrucou friamente, ignorando-lhe a crítica. __ Veio me dizer algo?

__ Meu filho acabou de sair e disse que não retornará nos próximos dias!

Rin só não afundou na poltrona mais próxima porque não queria dar demonstrações de desespero diante do sogro.

__ É mesmo?

__ É, sim senhora. E levou Sango. Sugeriu que você volte para a outra suíte. Sabe, mocinha, logo irá tornar-se um acessório inútil, que ninguém quer.

__ Minha filha sempre precisará de mim __ ela respondeu, ainda sob o impacto daquelas palavras. __ Lembre-se disso, caso esteja tramando mais um de seus velhos truques.

__ Estou apenas passando um recado. E fico satisfeito por vê-la aqui com a bambina durante o tempo que for necessário.

__ Necessário para quê?

__ Para que ela comece a mostrar os sinais de sua origem siciliana! Por enquanto é a sua imagem, mas não ficará assim para sempre. Já vejo em Lia os sinais da nonna. __ Os olhos de Inutaisho se suavizaram. __ O sorriso, o modo como encanta a todos.

Rin já percebera esses traços. Tornavam a menina parecida com o pai.

__ Sesshoumaru teria que passar mais tempo com ela para notar essas coisas __ observou ela. __ Mas seu filho não suporta ficar com Lia mais do que um minuto.

__ A menos que eu decida comentar as semelhanças __ disse Inutaisho. __ Ele já está confuso com minha afeição pela criança. Se eu fizer mais algumas insinuações, começará a investigar.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidora.

__ E você fará essas insinuações?

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

__ Se Sesshoumaru vem dando mostras de estar farto de você, creio que não tenho saída. Não posso permitir que a bambina parta, agora que a tenho aqui __ determinou, possessivo. __ Nem que isso signifique convencer meu filho ficar com a criança e deixar você partir.

Tamanha crueldade deixou-a aterrorizada.

__ Não seria melhor contar a verdade e garantir o lugar de Lia nesta casa?

Ele descartou a idéia.

__ Meu filho jamais perdoaria o que fiz para acabar com esse casamento. Amo a bambina, mas também amo Sesshoumaru. Não posso ficar sem nenhum dos dois.

__ E o que Inutaisho quer, Inutaisho consegue __ Rin lembrou amargamente. __ Não se dá conta de quantas vidas está prejudicando?

__ Sou um homem doente. Quero paz e felicidade em meus últimos dias.

__ Você é um velho desagradável e diabólico, isso sim! __ ela retrucou, ríspida.

__ Eu sei! __ Ele gargalhou, o que a deixou apavorada.

Os dias se arrastavam. Somente Rin sabia quanta falta sentia de Sesshoumaru. Sequer conseguiu tirar suas roupas da suíte, como o marido pedira. Mas não dormira na cama dele. Seria ultrajante. Apesar de tudo, não queria humilhá-lo perante os outros, demonstrando que não estava mais disposta a viver ali como esposa. Era uma loucura, mas ainda sentia que devia preservar o orgulho de Sesshoumaru.

Num final de tarde, Rin estava na praia com Lia. Haviam construído um grande castelo de areia, com uma série de torres moldadas num baldinho plástico. Ajoelhada, ela instintivamente olhou para cima e viu Sesshoumaru aproximar-se.

Seu coração agitou-se com uma súbita alegria e uma desconfortável ansiedade. Ele acabara de chegar, por que ainda não trocara de roupa. Estava sem gravata e paletó, mas a calça cinza e a camisa branca mostravam que vinha de uma reunião de negócios.

__ Olha o homem, mamãe __ murmurou Lia, receosa.

__ Estou vendo __ disse Rin, fingindo tranqüilidade. Porém, doía ouvir o tom preocupado na voz da filha; doía sentir que ela se referia ao pai como um estranho. __ Veja, este já está pronto __ comentou para distrair Lia, virando o balde de areia para cima. __ Agora pode bater com a pazinha.

A menina aproximou-se do balde, fitando Sesshoumaru, que já pisava os últimos degraus da escada.

__ Soque a areia! __ incentivou Rin.

A garotinha desviou o olhar e começou a socar, mas sem entusiasmo. A chegada de Sesshoumaru tornara a brincadeira menos engraçada.

Rin procurou concentrar-se na atividade da filha, mas por dentro perguntava-se o que a volta do marido significaria. Seria banida da villa?

__ Bela? __ ele chamou, o tom baixo. __ Preciso conversar com você.

Rin sentiu-se ruir por dentro, com um castelo de areia invadido pela água do mar.

__ Claro. __ Sentou-se nos calcanhares e procurou sorrir, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Mas ele tampouco a fitava. Olhava à volta, como se estivesse procurando algo. Então indicou um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras brancas que ficavam na praia.

__ Poderíamos ir até lá?

__ Certamente __ ela concordou, aparentando calma.

Levantou-se e espanou a areia do corpo com mãos trêmulas. Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar.

__ Quero ir junto __ sussurrou Lia, agarrando-se ao short da mãe.

Isso diminuiu a tensão de Rin, que sorriu.

__ Então venha, meu amor. Mas, se preferir construir outro castelo, estarei sentada bem ali. __ E apontou para onde Sesshoumaru estava.

A garotinha levou algum tempo considerando suas opções.

__ Está bem __ decidiu afinal, agachando-se e enchendo outro balde com a areia úmida.

Rin respirou fundo e, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado, ergueu o queixo e foi ao encontro do marido, que gentilmente afastou uma cadeira para que se sentasse.

__ Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer __ ele informou.

__ E qual é essa proposta? __ ela indagou, o tom cauteloso.

__ Quero que tentemos novamente. Estou falando de nosso casamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo  
Olá!!!!! Mais um capitulo!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rin ficou atordoada por alguns instantes. Não conseguia formular um único pensamento coerente.

__ Ouça-me antes de me dar uma resposta __ Sesshoumaru apressou-se a acrescentar. __ Passei esta última semana tentando encontrar alguma solução para nós. Não encontrei.

__ E então?

__ Bem, ainda desejo você __ ele murmurou com voz rouca. __ Sinto que não posso deixá-la partir uma segunda vez. Portanto, estou disposto a esquecer o passado e peço que faça o mesmo.

A cabeça de Rin dava voltas. Jamais o vira pedir o que quer que fosse, e agora... Sesshoumaru lhe pedia uma segunda chance! Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Era uma emoção suprema saber que ele renunciara ao orgulho. E que a queria, apesar de considerar-se traído.

__ E quanto a Lia? __ ela sussurrou. __ É parte de mim. Para me ter, você precisará manter algum vínculo afetivo com minha filha.

Sesshoumaru contemplou a criança e Rin sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que, quando o marido a fitava, lembrava-se da traição. Uma traição que nunca existira...

__ Não sou uma pessoa ruim __ ele murmurou, sério. __ Não vou descontar meu sofrimento numa criança.

__ Mas você sequer consegue pronunciar o nome dela!

__ Ela tem o nome da minha mãe. __ Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco. __ Por que fez isso? Por que deu à garota o nome da minha mãe?

"Por que ela é sua filha!", Sara queria gritar, mas não podia. Inutaisho lhe negara esse direito.

__ Eu a adotarei __ ele disse finalmente, levantando-se. __ Então será legalmente minha.

Rin fechou os olhos, desesperada. Quando aquilo terminaria? Ela e Lia mereciam um destino melhor!

__ Por que não fazemos um teste de DNA? __ propôs, esperançosa. __ Isso o ajudará a aceitá-la como filha... verdadeira.

Ele a fitou.

__ Está querendo dizer que concorda em tentar um reatamento?

__ O passado é passado __ ela murmurou. __ Terá que prometer enterrá-lo, se quisermos tentar novamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça, concordando.

__ Já estava disposto a isso antes de fazer a proposta.

Rin respirou fundo.

__ Sango...

Ele crispou o rosto.

__ Está fora de cena.

Ela o fitou com o canto dos olhos.

__ Seu pai... __ Aguardou que Sesshoumaru reagisse negativamente, mas ele não se alterou.

__ Não posso mentir e dizer que ele ficará satisfeito com a situação __ Sesshoumaru reconheceu. __ Mas papai tem um genuíno afeto pela crian... __ Calou-se e Rin aguardou, ansiosa, que a corrigisse. __ ... por Lia. Talvez ele veja em Lia algo que não consigo ver.

__ Ele disse isso? __ indagou Rin cautelosamente.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

__ Creio que para meu pai, bastará saber que Lia ficará aqui permanentemente.

Nesse momento, Lia ergueu a cabecinha, os olhos desconfiados fixos nos de Sesshoumaru. Para Rin, era perturbador testemunhar aquela troca de olhares.

__ Sesshi...

A menina levantou-se e, sem desviar o olhar, começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do pai. Parou diante dele, estendeu a mãozinha e abriu-a lentamente.

Era apenas uma pedrinha, uma insignificante pedrinha. Mas preciosa com um diamante. E, acima de tudo, um teste para a sinceridade da proposta de Sesshoumaru.

__ É para mim? __ ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

Lia confirmou solenemente, meneando a cabecinha loura. As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Rin.

__ Então... obrigado __ murmurou Sesshoumaru, pegando a pedrinha. __ Vou guardá-la como um tesouro, prometo.

__ Vovô ganhou uma igual __ disse a garotinha. __ Ele deixa debaixo do travesseiro à noite.

__ Verdade? __ Sesshoumaru indagou, com uma ponta de curiosidade. __ Para quê?

__ Para afastar os demônios __ Lia contou, solene. __ Nenhum homem mau vai levar Lia se o vovô guardar a pedrinha sob o travesseiro.

__ Dio... __ murmurou Sesshoumaru.

Rin ficou espantada ao dar-se conta de que Lia não tivera outros pesadelos. Seria fruto da surpreendente sensibilidade de Inutaisho?

__ Também vai guardá-la sob o travesseiro? __ Lia quis saber.

__ Se acha que vai dar certo, sim __ ele concordou. Então, como não conseguisse mais se conter, segurou o rostinho angelical entre as mãos grandes. __ Não vou deixar que ninguém lhe faça mal.

__ Certo.

Lia meneou a cabeça, aceitando a promessa. Então, numa típica mudança de humor infantil, deu as costas e voltou para o castelo de areia.

__ Sabia disso? __ Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

__ Sobre seu pai e a pedrinha? Não. __ Rin respirou fundo. __ Preciso me lembrar de agradecer.

__ Não chore __ ele sussurrou, vendo as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto da esposa. __ Lia está segura aqui.

"Não estou chorando por minha filha", ela pensou. "Estou chorando por você. Pode não saber, mas acabou de dar o passo mais importante de sua vida: estabeleceu um elo com sua filha!

__ O que fará com a pedrinha? __ ela perguntou, enxugando o rosto com a mão.

__ O que Lia pediu __ Sesshoumaru respondeu, colocando a pedrinha no bolso. __ Lia pode querer averiguar. Portanto, vou guardá-la debaixo de meu travesseiro.

__ Obrigada.

Ele a fitou intensamente.

__ Por quê?

__ Por ter consideração... pelos sentimentos de Lia.

Uma sombra desceu sobre o olhar de Sesshoumaru.

__ Falei sério quando disse que quero tentar novamente. Mas ainda não ouvi o que você quer.

Ela retribuiu o olhar intenso, o coração em conflito. Deveria aceitar o risco?

__ Tenho algumas condições.

Sesshoumaru sequer piscou.

__ Quais?

Rin desviou o olhar e respirou fundo.

__ Preciso saber que você sempre estará ao meu lado, apoiando-me em todas as minhas decisões, principalmente do que diz respeito a Lia. Diante de seu pai e dos empregados.

Sesshoumaru mostrou-se surpreso.

__ Não teve esse apoio da primeira vez que viveu aqui?

__ Não.

__ Fui um marido tão lastimável?

__ Não foi exatamente um mau marido. Apenas... ausente. __ Parecia a melhor resposta. __ Mudei muito, cresci. Tenho mais forças para lutar, mas preciso de seu apoio.

__ E a quero como minha esposa __ ele murmurou, o tom macio. __ Minha esposa de verdade.

Rin sentiu-se aquecer por dentro.

__ Quero o mesmo, mas...

__ Mas...

Ela não conseguia sustentar aquele olhar intenso. Precisava ser prática.

__ Esta... esta casa. Por mais bonita que seja, não é... familiar, aconchegante. Aceito o fato de que, com seu pai doente, tenhamos que morar aqui, mas...

Ele acariciou ternamente a face rosada da esposa.

__ Mas...?

__ Mas pretendo ter meu próprio espaço. Quero uma cozinha só pra mim, onde possa preparar as comidas de que gosto. Quero uma sala de jantar, uma sala de estar, quartos que não pareçam um hotel e...

Ela se calou quando um dedo sob seu queixo a fez encarar os olhos dourados e intensos.

__ Concordo. Pode ter tudo isso. Faça o que quiser da ala de recreação e de hóspedes. Algo mais?

"Oh sim", ela pensou, com um aperto no coração. "Quero que você me ame. Que me leve para a cama e que faça amor comigo até não ter mais forças para levantar".

A imagem foi tão poderosa que Rin precisou fechar os olhos, o rosto enrubescido.

__ Jamais imaginei que a veria corar outra vez __ ele provocou. __ Em que está pensando, cara?

__ Preciso... cuidar do chá de Lia __ ela murmurou, levantando-se abruptamente.

Sesshoumaru também se levantou, sem pressa e sorrindo. Parou atrás de Rin e segurou-a pela cintura.

__ Eu não estava pensando nisso, sabe? __ sussurrou, insinuante. __ Imaginei-me na cama, nu, e você sobre meu corpo, murmurando palavras que deixam este siciliano com o sangue fervendo! __ Deslizou as mãos para os seios fartos e prosseguiu, falando-lhe ao ouvido: __ Quero que volte a sorrir para mim como antes, como se vivesse para esses momentos.

__ Oh, Sesshi! __ Ela se virou para abraçá-lo. __ Você... você...

__ Por que está gaguejando? Você só gagueja quando está com medo.

Ela conseguiu sorrir.

__ Ou quando quero... __ sugeriu, provocante.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo queixo e beijou-a com sofreguidão.

Acima deles, no último terraço, uma cabeça grisalha acompanhava a cena, os olhos frios. Quando eles se separaram, Inutaisho afastou-se do terraço, seguro de que não fora visto.

__ Vamos __ murmurou Sesshoumaru, puxando-a pela mão.

__ Não está esquecendo nada?

__ Sei o que quero e tenho certeza do que você quer. O que mais nos falta?

__ Lia.

Percebendo o que fizera, Sesshoumaru se desculpou:

__ Erro número um __ reconheceu, com um olhar contrito. __ Vou me esforçar, prometo.

__ Lia! __ ela chamou, a voz insegura. A garotinha ergueu os olhos, como um cupido banhado pelo sol dourado. __ Já é hora de subir. __ Rin mordeu o lábio trêmulo. Lia levantou-se, pegou o balde, a pazinha e aproximou-se, cautelosa, percebendo que algo mudara.

__ Quer deixar o baldinho perto da escada para brincarmos amanhã?

A garotinha concordou e então, fitando os dois, perguntou:

__ O homem vai junto?

Rin respirou fundo.

__ O que houve? __ Sesshoumaru indagou, preocupado.

__ Ela não pode continuar a chamá-lo dessa maneira!

__ Tem razão __ ele concordou, ajoelhando-se até fitar Lia nos olhos. __ Sou seu papai, sabe? __ Viu a menininha franzir o rosto, fazer um beicinho e assentir, sem muita segurança. __ Então diga: papai.

__ Pa... papai? __ ela repetiu cautelosa.

__ Muito bom. __ Ele se levantou e encarou Rin. __ Se ela ficar gaga e tímida como você, será a perdição dos pretendentes...

__ Foi um elogio ou uma crítica? __ ela indagou, desconfiada.

__ Os dois __ Sesshoumaru respondeu, sorrindo. __ Definitivamente, os dois. Vamos. __ Estendeu a mão para Rin.

__ Quero segurar a mão da mamãe! __ reclamou Lia.

__ Sua mãe tem duas mãos __ disse Sesshoumaru. __ Cada um pode ficar com uma.

__ Não! __ a criança protestou. __ Lia quer pular!

Rin não conseguiu se conter e riu. Ele não percebia, mas Lia tinha a mesma obstinação do pai.

__ Com isso ela quer dizer que também quer a sua mão, para saltar os degraus __ explicou, sorrindo.

Assim, Lia voltou para a casa saltando os degraus, segurando as mãos da mãe e de Sesshoumaru, que não falavam nada, tocados pelo momento pungente.

No alto da escada, Rin voltou-se e estendeu os braços.

__ Agora eu a levo no colo, está bem?

__ O homem vai me levar.

__ Papai __ corrigiu Sesshoumaru. __ Papai vai levá-la no colo.

__ Está bem. __ A criança voltou-se para a mãe, sorrindo. __ Papai vai me levar.

Ele se abaixou, ergueu Lia e a fitou seriamente.

__ Agora posso segurar a mão de sua mamãe? __ pediu.

__ Pode.

__ Está bem __ ele disse, segurando a mão de Rin. Virou-se para ela e lhe disse ao ouvido: __ Não diga nada. Sei que Lia me prestou uma grande honra.

__ Sei disso. Obrigada por entender.

Sesshoumaru apertou a mão da esposa e conduziu-a para dentro da casa em silêncio.

Yume os aguardava, para dar banho em Lia e preparar-lhe o chá. Depois que a babá e criança desapareceram pelo corredor, ele fitou Rin com expressão infeliz.

__ Posso ter você por alguns instantes? Ou o chá e o banho são prioritários?

Normalmente seriam, mas não naquele dia. O delicado relacionamento que tentavam reatar era mais importante.

__ Sou toda sua __ ela disse, sorrindo.

Rin considerou a etapa seguinte com um período de adaptação, em que os dois procuravam a todo o custo fazer o recomeço dar certo. Aparentemente conseguiam, auxiliados pelo fato de Inutaisho ter deixado a casa poucos dias depois. Ele se internara numa clínica na Suíça para fazer uma cirurgia de substituição da válvula cardíaca.

__ É perigoso? __ ela perguntou a Sesshoumaru.

__ Envolve um certo risco. Mas irá ajudá-lo a suportar os próximos meses __ ele respondeu, fazendo-a perceber a gravidade do estado de Inutaisho.

__ Não vai ficar com ele?

__ Não. __ Ele sorriu. __ O orgulho de meu pai não me permite essas liberdades.

Antes de partir com seu séqüito, Inutaisho ficou quase chocado com o beijo que Rin lhe deu no rosto.

__ Eu voltarei! __ esbravejou. __ Portanto, não pense que está me vendo pela última vez!

__ Você é um velho muito desagradável, mas não lhe desejo mal algum.

__ Bah!

Com Inutaisho afastado, a tensão diminuiu. O próprio Sesshoumaru parecia mais à vontade. Passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, saindo apenas algumas vezes para o escritório em Catânia. Como Rin não voltara a ver Miroku, supunha que ele cuidava dos assuntos internacionais.

Sesshoumaru aprendia, aos poucos, a aceitar Lia. Não era uma tarefa difícil. A menina era adorável e, com a ausência do avô, adotara o pai como a figura masculina a quem dedicaria seus afetos.

Rin começou a trabalhar no projeto da reforma. Contou seus planos a Sesshoumaru, pediu-lhe sugestões. Quando disse que a sala de sinuca seria o quarto do casal, ele decidiu "testar o ambiente" e seduziu-a sobre a mesa.

__ O que acha? __ perguntou ela enquanto estavam deitados sobre o tampo verde, nus e suados, sem forças para se mover.

__ Acho que vai dar certo __ ele murmurou. __ Mas creio que teremos que experimentar mais uma ou duas salas antes de tomar a decisão definitiva...

Tudo era muito leve, muito descontraído. Exceto quando faziam amor, um momento tórrido e muito, muito sério. Sempre tinham urgência em possuir-se. De certa forma, isso a preocupava. Era como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não poderia durar. Portanto, tinham que aproveitar cada minuto.

A operação de Inutaisho foi um sucesso e Sesshoumaru viajou para ver o pai, antes que ele fosse transferido para uma casa de repouso, onde ficaria mais algumas semanas. Num impulso, Rin enviou-lhe uma pedrinha.

__ Diga que Lia enviou __ pediu. __ Para mantê-lo afastado dos demônios.

__ Você e papai precisam tentar se entender. Vai tentar? Por favor?

__ Está bem. Tentarei.

As reformas terminaram antes que Inutaisho retornasse. Rin preparou um jantar especial para recepcioná-lo e fez questão de mostrar-lhe as modificações que fizera. Apresentou-lhe o quarto em que Lia passara a dormir, o de Yume, o do casal. Mostrou também um dormitório próximo da escada, onde fora instalado um elevador de cadeira de rodas.

__ É para você __ explicou. __ Para quando desejar ficar perto de Lia.

__ Ainda não estou com o pé na cova, sabe? __ ele retrucou, insolente. __ Não precisa ficar paparicando este velho moribundo.

De todo modo, Inutaisho parecia diferente: mais quieto, mais introspectivo. No entanto, Rin ainda desconfiava que ele tramava algo para arruinar seu casamento.

Pouco a pouco, retomaram a vida social. Com o apoio de Sesshoumaru, Rin tentava ser mais cordial com os amigos dos Taisho. De certa forma, sentia-se mais madura, mais preparada para lidar com pessoas sofisticadas sem intimidar-se. Não tinha mais necessidade de ficar agarrada ao marido o tempo todo.

Enquanto tratavam de reconstruir o relacionamento, Inutaisho apegava-se cada vez mais a Lia. Ocasionalmente, levava-a a passear ou a visitar amigos que tinham netos na mesma faixa etária. No começo, Rin ficou preocupada, mas, por fim começou a relaxar. Agora tinha certeza de que o velho faria de tudo para proteger a vida da criança.

Pai e filha entendiam-se cada vez melhor. Certa manhã, Rin emocionou-se ao sair do banho e encontrar Lia sobre a cama, sentada ao lado do pai, que lhe contava uma historinha infantil. Ele a fitava com ternura, quase com devoção.

"Sei que conseguiremos", dizia a si mesma todos os dias. "Merecemos esta chance".

Mas então veio o desastre. E os atingiu de maneira tão devastadora que nenhum dos dois escapou ileso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

**Olá gente eu vo termina amanhã cedo eu to morrendo de sono!!!!!!  
E so falta 2 capitulos ........  
Beijão e obrigadão pelo incentivo de todas!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gente teremos fortes emoções neste capitulo!!!!!!  
OoOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo**

Estavam numa grande festa, o baile anual oferecido pelo prefeito de Taormina. Inutaisho também comparecera, levando Sesshoumaru e Rin em sua limusine. Ela usava um vestido longo, negro, que lhe moldava as formas esbeltas como só a seda pura poderia fazer.

Soltara os cabelos, a pedido de Sesshoumaru, mas fizera duas trancinhas na altura das têmporas e as prendera na nuca. A pouca maquiagem combinava com a postura serena que adotara no trato social. Pela primeira vez, desde que decidira reatar, usava o adorável anel de diamantes que ganhara no noivado, com a gargantilha combinando.

__ Está tão bela que me deixa louco __ ele murmurou quanto os três entraram no salão principal.

__ Pare de me elogiar __ ela o repreendeu, beijando-o, ciente de que Inutaisho acompanhara a cena.

Os dois homens estavam com smokings impecáveis. O patriarca, atraente, recuperara uma pouco do peso e da cor.

Os salões do hotel sofisticado estavam cheios de convidados elegantes. Antigamente uma villa particular, o estabelecimento conseguira manter suas características originais, com as obras de arte e as antiguidades de valor inestimável.

Logo Rin perdeu Sesshoumaru de vista. Mas ocasionalmente via Inutaisho, que, dadas as suas condições, preferia os cantos mais tranqüilos. Depois de algumas horas, já cansada, ela decidiu procurar o marido para dizer-lhe que gostaria de voltar para casa.

Encontrou-o perto de uma porta-balcão, aberta para uma varanda diante do mar. Estava acompanhado por uma linda morena, com os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes presos no alto da nuca. Alta, esbelta, usava um vestido azul de seda. Parada diante de Sesshoumaru, tinha as mãos pousadas nos ombros largos, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. Entreolhavam-se.

Rin estremeceu. Aquela mulher só podia ser Sango.

Então veio o golpe final. Sesshoumaru sorriu ternamente para a estranha, abraçou-a e beijou-a.

Rin não viu mais nada. Deu as costas à cena, estonteada, e saiu cambaleando até o salão principal, onde ficou parada, sem saber aonde ir.

__ Rin? __ Inutaisho apareceu, francamente preocupado. __ O que houve?

__ Não me sinto bem __ ela murmurou. __ Preciso ir para casa.

__ Vou chamar Sesshoumaru. __ O velho patriarca estalou os dedos, para chamar a atenção de um garçom que passava.

__ Não! __ ela protestou. __ Prefiro ir sozinha. Pode chamar o carro para mim?

__ Naturalmente. __ Inutaisho virou-se para o garçom: __ Traga meu carro imediatamente. __ O homem acenou com a cabeça e saiu. __ Alguém a insultou?

__ Sim __ ela respondeu, depois de um segundo de hesitação.

__ Quem?

Rin não respondeu. Logo depois o garçom retornou.

__ Seu carro já está à porta, signor Taisho.

__ Ótimo. Obrigado. Encontre meu filho, por favor. Diga-lhe que a signora não está se sentindo bem e que eu a levei para casa. __ Acenando novamente com a cabeça, o garçom sumiu entre os convidados. Inutaisho manejou a cadeira de rodas, de maneira que ficasse ao lado de Rin. __ Ponha a mão em meu ombro.

Ela obedeceu, sem saber realmente o que estava fazendo. Quando pararam à entrada, o motorista de Inutaisho apressou-se em ajudá-los.

__ Primeiro atenda a signora. __ Inutaisho determinou. Rin entrou no carro silenciosamente. Assim que o sogro foi acomodado a seu lado, segurou-lhe a mão trêmula. __ Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu lá dentro? __ perguntou. __ Quem a insultou?

__ Sesshoumaru.

__ Sesshoumaru? __ ele repetiu, incrédulo. __ Meu filho a insultou?

__ Ele e Sango estavam se beijando no terraço. Isso deve deixá-lo exultante, não? Por que não ri?

__ Porque não tem graça nenhuma.

__ Não, não tem.

__ Tem certeza do que viu? __ ele indagou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. __ Não era alguém parecido com Sesshoumaru? Talvez tenha tirado uma conclusão errada...

__ Defendendo seu filho? __ ela o desafiou. __ Pensei que fosse ficar satisfeito com o que acabei de lhe contar.

__ Não. __ Ele ainda tinha o semblante preocupado. __ Sabe, Sango é...

__ Não quero ouvir __ atalhou Rin. __ Sesshoumaru terá que se explicar.

Inutaisho suspirou, recostando-se no assento. Enquanto o carro os levava para casa, Rin olhava através da janela, sem prestar atenção em nada.

Ao chegar à mansão, Sesshoumaru indagou:

__ O que vai fazer?

Ela o fitou, o olhar furioso.

__ Ainda não sei.

__ No seu lugar, eu esperaria uma explicação __ ele aconselhou. __ Não faça nada do que posso se arrepender mais tarde.

Quando o motorista abriu a porta e ofereceu a mão, Rin a ignorou.

__ É estranho ouvir isso justamente do homem que me contou sobre Sango.

Ele franziu o rosto.

__ Sou um velho desagradável. Digo coisas para ferir as pessoas, você sabe.

__ E me feriu. Muito. Ainda está doendo. Parabéns, meu caro. Conseguiu novamente!

Com isso, ela saiu do carro.

__ Quer esperar um momento? __ Inutaisho pediu. __ Preciso lhe dizer...

Não pôde dizer nada porque a segunda tragédia já estava armada. Kaede, a governanta, recebeu-os à porta, aterrorizada.

__ A bambina, signora __ murmurou, trêmula. __ Está muito doente. Venha depressa!

Depois disso, nada mais importou. Rin saiu voando para o quarto da filha. Yume, pálida e assustada, chamara a enfermeira particular de Inutaisho, que examinava a criança.

__ O que houve? O que há de errado com minha filha?

__ Peça a seu marido para chamar o helicóptero, signora Taisho __ recomendou a enfermeira, sem hesitar. __ A menina precisa ir para o hospital com urgência.

Rin ficou paralisada.

__ Rápido, signora Taisho.

Ela correu para o quarto e arrancou o vestido de festa. Na pressa, a gargantilha também foi arrancada, esparramando os diamantes pelo chão. Rin nem se deu conta disso. Colocou rapidamente a calça azul-marinho e a camiseta, para voltar ao quarto de Lia.

Inutaisho já estava lá, ditando ordens a todos. O helicóptero chegou poucos minutos depois e pousou na praia, pronto para receber a enfermeira, que corria com a criança envolta num cobertor, e Rin.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou, o aparelho decolava. Inutaisho praguejava, golpeando os braços de sua cadeira de rodas, e Yume soluçava a um canto.

__ Será que alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo? __ Sesshoumaru exigiu, a voz ressoando pelo ambiente.

__ Meningite! __ o pai exclamou. __ A enfermeira suspeita de que Lia esteja com meningite!

Na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, Rin, sentada ao lado do berço da filha, apenas observava, enquanto a enfermeira mantinha observação constante da criança, dos aparelhos, da mãe estarrecida.

As horas se arrastaram. Quantas, Rin não saberia dizer. Sesshoumaru apareceu, como uma sombra escura. Esgotado e pálido, olhou para a criança doente e, zonzo, perdeu o equilíbrio. Foi amparado pela enfermeira e conseguiu se controlar. Engoliu em seco, aprumou-se e fitou Rin, a expressão torturada. Precisou de todas as suas forças para segurar-lhe as mãos geladas.

Não falou. O que poderia dizer? Apenas olhou para a filha. Em algum momento, sentou-se numa cadeira que alguém teve a gentileza de levar e prosseguiu com a silenciosa vigília.

Médicos vieram, observaram, deliberaram e foram embora. Enfermeiras trocavam turnos. Em determinado momento, alguém lhe solicitou gentilmente que saíssem do quarto. Por quê, ninguém disse, mas foi a primeira vez que Rin demonstrou alguma reação.

__ Como? __ ela assustou-se. __ Por quê?

__ É só um momento.

A enfermeira os levou para a sala de espera, onde lhes serviu café, aconselhando-os a beber. Rin sorveu um pouco porque Sesshoumaru a obrigou a isso. Por fim, porque não suportava mais aquilo, ele a abraçou. Mas Rin não retribuiu o abraço. Parecia estar distante, perdida num outro mundo.

Os minutos se arrastaram. Rin aguardava, inerte. Sesshoumaru ocasionalmente a beijava na testa e acariciava seus longos cabelos, suas costas, tentando revigorá-la.

__ Sr. Taisho... sra. Taisho? Agora podem voltar.

Ela afastou-se dos braços do marido.

__ Rin...

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

__ Agora não, Sesshi __ disse, dando-lhe um tapinha no peito. E saiu.

Horas, mais horas. Em determinado momento, Inutaisho apareceu ao lado do berço. Olhou para a netinha doente e pôs-se a chorar. Sesshoumaru sabia que era injusto, mas as lágrimas do pai o irritaram.

__ Preciso lhe falar __ disse Inutaisho quando o filho o levou para fora do quarto. __ Preciso lhe falar!

__ Mais tarde. __ Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor até encontrar a enfermeira do pai. __ Leve-o para casa.

__ Mas preciso falar com você, filho!

__ Mais tarde __ Sesshoumaru repetiu, voltando para o lado de Lia.

Horas, mais horas e o ponto culminante da crise veio. Agora só restava esperar para saber se haveria seqüelas, e quais. Mas ao menos a menina estava salva.

Tiraram-na da UTI e levaram-na para o quarto. Sesshoumaru conseguiu uma cama de armar, que foi colocado ao lado do berço. Rin deitou-se

__ Está tudo bem __ ele a tranqüilizou. __ Ficarei aqui. Se Lia se mexer eu a acordarei, mas durma um pouco.

Ela concordou sem dizer nada e fechou os olhos.

Horas, mais horas. Quantos dias, no total? Três, quatro? Rin não saberia dizer. Sesshoumaru fora descansar num hotel. Inutaisho viera no dia anterior, e parecia tão doente quanto a neta.

__ Jamais me perdoarei por isso __ ele disse, a expressão amargurada.

Rin o fitou.

__ Não é por sua culpa que Lia está doente.

__ A culpa é minha sim. __ As lágrimas inundaram os olhos contritos do velho. __ Lembra-se do dia em que a levei para visitar um amigo nas montanhas? Duas outras crianças do mesmo vilarejo estavam com meningite. __ Engoliu em seco. __ Fui eu que a expus à doença. A culpa é minha!

Rin lhe lançou um sorriso cansado.

__ Nem mesmo você pode controlar o destino. Não se torture.

Mas Alfredo decidiu assumir a culpa. Ponto final. Pobre homem!

Horas, mais horas. Então Sesshoumaru voltou, com uma aparência terrível. Deveria estar descansando, mas aparecia mais pálido e tenso. Mal cumprimentou Rin, mal a fitou. Afundou-se na cadeira no outro lado da cama e contemplou a filha. Em seguida, desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos rígidas sobre a cama.

Rin então entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

__ Então finalmente seu pai contou-lhe a verdade... Agora você sabe que eu nunca o traí, não é? __ indagou calmamente.

Ele não respondeu. Voltou a olhar para a filha e a expressão pétrea começou a desmoronar lentamente, dando lugar a uma fisionomia sofrida.

__ Sesshi, não! __ Rin murmurou, segurando-lhe as mãos.

Sesshoumaru agarrou-se a ela e, apoiando a cabeça sobre o berço, começou a chorar convulsivamente. Rin jamais o vira assim. Ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Se o abraçasse, poderia humilhá-lo. Portanto, decidiu voltar à cadeira, oferecendo-lhe a mão solidária.

Ele a aceitou e o gesto deu-lhe forças para controlar-se. Parou de soluçar e aproximou-se da janela, evitando encará-la.

__ Como está seu pai? __ Rin perguntou, depois de um longo instante.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Retesou o maxilar, como se tentasse novamente controlar as emoções.

__ Voltou à villa e está de cama __ disse por fim. __ A confissão deixou-o exaurido.

Inutaisho finalmente decidira contar a verdade ao filho. Estava tentando redimir-se ante o Criador. Pelo pecado que acreditava ter cometido ao expor Lia à enfermidade, precisara redimir-se, revelando o pecado que cometera ao tentar separar o filho da esposa. Pobre e atormentado velho!

__ Sinto muito __ Rin murmurou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

__ Você está dizendo isso? Não, não! Me escute. Eu peço desculpas. Não posso... __ Ele parou e engoliu em seco. __ Me escute, cara, mas preciso deixá-la por um momento. __ Começou a caminhar na direção da porta. __ Voltarei assim que...

__ Não, Sesshi! __ ela protestou, correndo para o marido. __ Preciso de você aqui. Nós precisamos de você aqui!

__ Oh... sim... É claro que sim. __ Então a abraçou.

__ Venha sentar-se, por favor. Lia começou a se mexer um pouco hoje... Os dedinhos das mãos, dos pés... __ Viu que Sesshoumaru fitava a filha com amor. __ Vou sair um pouco está bem? Agora que você está aqui, posso tomar um pouco de café. Preciso disso.

No corredor, Rin se apoiou na parede, a mão trêmula massageando as têmporas doloridas. Além de ocupar-se de Lia, agora precisava preocupar-se com Sesshoumaru, com Inutaisho e com... Sango. Atingida pelo ciúme, aprumou o corpo e foi até a lanchonete.

Ao retornar ao quarto, minutos mais tarde, percebeu que Sesshoumaru, mais controlado, fitava a filha com um brilho esperançoso no olhar, como se a estivesse incentivando a superar aquele obstáculo.

Mais horas se passaram. Rin dormiu na cama de armar, e Sesshoumaru voltou ao hotel. Retornou pela manhã, com uma muda de roupa para Rin, que saiu para tomar um banho e se trocar. Ao retornar ao quarto, ficou paralisada. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama, com Lia nos braços.

__ Ela despertou neste instante __ ele disse, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. __ Minha filha me reconheceu!

Uma vez mais, Rin sentiu as pernas enfraquecidas, mas o médico que entrava a amparou.

Mais horas, mais espera, mais deliberações médicas até a confirmação oficial:

__ Não houve seqüelas. A criança foi trazida ao hospital a tempo. Mais uma semana e poderão levá-la para casa.

Voltaram à villa numa manhã ensolarada. Lia ainda estava fraca, ainda dormia a maior parte do dia, mas, assim que entrou na casa, ergueu a cabecinha, até então apoiada no ombro do pai, e sorriu, aliviada.

__ Cadê o vovô? __ perguntou.

Sesshoumaru retesou-se.

__ Esperando por você __ assegurou. __ Quer que Yume a leve para vê-lo?

Lia passou, feliz para o colo da babá, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru sozinhos na sala de entrada, tensos, cientes de que teriam que enfrentar a verdade.

__ Sesshi... seu pai...

Ele evitou o assunto.

__ Agora não __ disse secamente. __ Não tenho tempo. __ Consultou o relógio, evitando encará-la. Desde a confissão, não conseguia fitá-la. __ Preciso viajar __ informou com tristeza. __ Vou a Palermo, a negócios. Deixei muita coisa pendente durante todos esses dias.

__ Quando retornará?

__ Não tenho certeza. Em poucos dias, acho. __ Ele parecia impaciente, ansioso para partir. __ Depende de quanto os negócios exigirem minha atenção.

__ Então agora já não temos importância, não é? Agora que a crise terminou, pode se concentrar em outros assuntos!

"Em Sango, que o faz sentir-se tão bem!", ela acrescentou para si mesma.

__ Preciso apenas de algum tempo __ ele admitiu. __ De um pouco de espaço, até me adaptar a...

__ Caso ainda não tenha notado, Sesshoumaru, aqui todos somos vítimas, inclusive seu pai! __ Rin ignorou o olhar de advertência. __ Ele era um homem orgulhoso que queria que o filho tivesse o melhor. Quando você se casou comigo, foi à forra, e tornou-se vítima da própria trama. Ganhou a batalha mas perdeu a guerra, porque, ao nos separar, separou-se da própria neta.

__ E é por isso que não posso perdoá-lo! __ exclamou Sesshoumaru, os dentes cerrados. __ Meu pai usou contra mim a confiança cega que eu tinha nele!

__ Contra mim, Sesshoumaru! __ Rin o corrigiu.

__ Qual é a diferença? Você era parte de mim! Era minha! Isso ofende a nós dois. Fiz a você o que ele fez comigo. Destruí a confiança que tinha em mim.

"Você me destruiu quando se apaixonou por Sango!", ela pensou friamente.

__ Então, o que pretende fazer? __ indagou. __ Punir um velho, fingindo que ele não existe? Assim como me puniu no passado, fingindo que eu não existia?

__ Não vou impedir que ele tenha o amor da neta. __ Sua expressão tornou-se dura, amarga. __ Apoiarei a decisão que você tomar em relação ao meu pai, a Lia e... a mim.

__ Em outras palavras, está desistindo de todos nós.

Ele respirou fundo.

__ Não. Estou desistindo do meu direito de decidir. Não tenho esse direito. Eu o perdi no dia em que coloquei a palavra do meu pai acima da sua.

"Ou está fingindo desistir só para voltar para Sango?", Rin se perguntou, angustiada.

__ Então vá e faça o que quiser. __ Suspirou, dando-lhe as costas. __ Já não me importo mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOOoooOoooO**

**Gente o próximo será o ultimo!!!!**

**daí eu respondo as reviews no final!!!!**

**Beijão pra todas!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru partiu sem dizer palavra. Enquanto dirigia ao quarto de Inutaisho, Rin cruzou com Yume, que trazia Lia adormecida nos braços. Sorriu para a babá, acariciou a cabeça da filha e prosseguiu.

A enfermeira abriu-lhe a porta. O patriarca, na sala de estar, contemplava o mar através das portas de vidro, os ombros curvados. Ao ouvi-la entrar, voltou-se rapidamente, os olhos intimidados pela primeira vez.

__ Seu velho tolo __ Rin o repreendeu. __ Por que fez isso?

__ Tive que fazê-lo __ ele respondeu, a respiração difícil. __ Devia isso à bambina. Sempre esteve certa a meu respeito, cara. Sou um velho muito, muito perverso.

Ela se aproximou, ofereceu os braços e, pela segunda vez, viu um Taisho chora.

__ Sesshoumaru jamais me perdoará __ Inutaisho declarou longos minutos mais tarde, quando os soluços se acalmaram. __ Mas posso viver com isso. Já não podia mais era conviver com minha maldade. Meu filho sofreu com sua falta. E também tive que conviver com isso, sabendo que ele sofria por minha culpa. Até lhe neguei o direito de amar a própria filha!

__ Mas você é um homem inteligente. Não poderia acertar a situação sem admitir a verdade?

__ Quando fui a Londres, tinha o firme propósito de vê-la. Queria... pedir sua ajuda para resolver a situação. Mas fiquei doente.

__ Miroku me contou. Então estava em Londres para me visitar?

__ Si __ ele confirmou. __ Quando a bambina foi seqüestrada, tive a chance de consertar tudo, porque Sesshoumaru fez com que a pequena viesse diretamente a meus braços. Foi muita sorte!

Rin estreitou os olhos.

__ O que acabou de dizer?

__ Sobre Sesshoumaru fazer com que Lia viesse para a Sicília? __ Deu de ombros. __ Ela foi resgatada na Inglaterra. Sesshoumaru foi muito esperto. Rastreou os seqüestradores via satélite, descobriu o esconderijo e conseguiu dividir o bando, colando o dinheiro num lugar muito distante do cativeiro de Lia. Uma equipe de agentes especiais foi resgatar a criança enquanto Miroku comparecia ao encontro com os seqüestradores para entregar o resgate. A menina não percebeu nada. Sesshi colocou-a num jatinho e mandou-a para cá antes que ela despertasse!

__ Mas... __ Rin ficou confusa. __ Por que precisaram de agentes especiais se o resgate foi pago? __ Calou-se. O olhar incisivo de Alfredo lhe deu a resposta. __ Oh, céus! Os seqüestradores não tinham a intenção de devolvê-la?

__ Jamais saberemos, cara __ respondeu ele, o olhar pesaroso. __ Lia tinha poucas chances de retornar viva. Portanto, Sesshoumaru teve que tomar a difícil decisão de traze-la. __ O velho suspirou. __ Ela é a sua vida, Rin, e, se ferissem a criança, estariam ferindo você. Todos concordamos em que ele não tinha escolha.

__ E então...

__ E então ele a mandou diretamente para mim. __ A expressão de Inutaisho era puro deleite. __ Ah, foi amor à primeira vista!

__ Mas por que Sesshoumaru mandou Lia para cá antes que eu a visse?

__ Não lhe parece óbvio? Vocês voltaram a se ver, fizeram amor novamente... Ele não poderia perde-la uma segunda vez.

__ Como sabe que nós... __ Rin se calou, o sangue subindo para o rosto.

__ Você acabou de confirmar. __ Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos diabólicos. __ Seu rosto lindo não mente cara. Sabe, meu filho a ama.

__ E Sango?

__ Por que não perguntou a Sesshoumaru sobre Sango?

Ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou das portas de vidro.

__ Por que perguntar? Eu sei o que vi!

__ E meu filho sabia o que via quando flagrou-a nos braços de Kohako? __ Inutaisho argumentou, astuto.

Rin voltou-se, estreitando os olhos.

__ Está tentando me dizer que armou aquela cena no baile do prefeito?

__ Não, mas a perdôo por chegar tão facilmente a essa conclusão. Sou um velho terrível, conto mentiras. Apenas disse que meu filho tinha uma amante chamada Sango para deixá-la com ciúme, para que voltasse a vê-lo como o grande homem sensual do passado. Capisci?

__ Sinto muito, mas o próprio Sesshoumaru confessou que tem um caso com ela.

__ Confessou? __ Inutaisho balançou a cabeça e riu. __ Ele tem a mesma índole do pai. Aproveitou para também deixá-la com ciúme, assim como queimou de ciúme por causa de Kohako.

__ Oh, não vou ficar aqui ouvindo-o torcer tudo! __ Rin suspirou, impaciente, e caminhou na direção da porta. __ Você mesma está se afundando em suas armadilhas, Inutaisho!

__ Mas eu a faço pensar, concorda? Seu senso de justiça não permitirá que condene meu filho sem ouvi-lo.

Rin caminhava sozinha na praia, como vinha fazendo nas últimas tristes semanas. O tempo tornara-se frio e o céu, carregado.

Eram intermináveis e vazios os dias sem Sesshoumaru, sem sua força, sem seu calor na cama, sem seus beijos, sem suas estonteantes carícias, sem...

De que adiantavam se torturar? Mas que fazer, se a saudade que sentia era crônica? Inutaisho estava certo. Não podia condenar Sesshi sem ouvi-lo.

__ Sesshi... __ Rin murmurou para o mar cinzento e frio. __ Oh, Sesshi...

Começou a chover. Ela correu para a casa e, ao chegar ao último degrau, ensopada, não viu Sesshoumaru. Como aconteceu no primeiro encontro, deu um encontrão nele.

__ Deixe a carteira cair novamente... __ murmurou Rin, emocionada.

Ambos ficaram parados durante intermináveis segundos. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e seu corpo estremeceu.

__ Venha __ sussurrou, envolvendo-a. __ Vamos sair da chuva. __ Levou-a para o banheiro da suíte. __ Tire essas roupas molhadas __ disse, entregando-lhe uma toalha. __ Enxugue-se.

__ Está bem.

Sesshoumaru foi até o closet e retornou com o robe branco de Rin. Envolvida na grande toalha, ela tremia; não porque estivesse com frio, mas chocada com a própria ousadia. Ainda não conseguia fitá-lo. Ele não disse nada, apenas entregou-lhe a peça e esperou que a vestisse. Em seguida apareceu com um secador de cabelos.

__ Deixe comigo __ pediu. __ Jogue seus cabelos para a frente.

Rin obedeceu. Estava atordoada demais para argumentar. Quando o ouviu desligar o aparelho, ainda se sentia uma ingênua. O que poderia dizer depois da tola insinuação? Do tolo pedido para que ele deixasse mais uma vez a carteira cair?

Mas a verdade foi que, naquele momento, algo tocou-lhe os pés. Era a carteira de Sesshoumaru. Rin se abaixou e deliciou-se ao tocar o acessório de couro com dedos trêmulos. Ele a entendera! A carteira era lenço branco da paz!

Viu-o parado ao lado da cama, de costas, a cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos, as mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu as pernas fracas.

__ Com licença. __ Estendeu a carteira, a mão insegura. __ Por acaso deixou cair isto?

Ele voltou-se, as mãos ainda nos bolsos, os olhos baixos. Simplesmente ficou parado, olhando para a carteira de couro preto. Rin engoliu em seco, os olhos lacrimejantes.

__ Sesshi?

Ele ergueu os olhos, tão sombrios que pareciam ter perdido a cor.

__ Sabe o que fez comigo naquele primeiro dia? __ indagou, a voz rouca.

Ela meneou a cabeça, confirmando, os lábios trêmulos. Amor à primeira vista, ele dissera. Paixão instantânea.

__ Aconteceu o mesmo comigo __ ela sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, o corpo trêmulo.

__ Bem, aquilo não se compara ao que estou sentindo agora. Consegue entender?

Ela meneou a cabeça novamente.

__ Pegue a carteira, Sesshi. Por favor.

__ Primeiro preciso de seu perdão. Foi por isso que voltei. Não importa a decisão que tome a nosso respeito, preciso de seu perdão.

__ Já tem meu perdão __ ela respondeu com sinceridade. __ Preciso apenas que pegue a carteira.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo mais uma vez e, por fim, obedeceu. Pegou a peça de couro e jogou-a sobre a cama, para abraçar Rin.

Ela não teve certeza do que aconteceu em seguida. Envolveu o pescoço do marido, sentiu-se abraçar pela cintura e foi beijada com sofreguidão, enquanto Sesshoumaru a fazia deitar-se sobre a cama. Não poderia dizer como conseguira ficar sem o robe, já que não paravam de abraçar, perdidos num beijo louco e tórrido.

__ Rin... __ Sesshoumaru conseguiu afastar os lábios o suficiente para murmurar-lhe o nome. __ Rin... __ tentou novamente. __ Precisa me soltar, amore. Não posso segurá-la adequadamente com você grudada a mim desta forma.

Ela o apertou ainda mais.

__ Não consigo soltá-lo __ foi a resposta travessa.

Ele ergueu-se e apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, as mãos trêmulas afastando os cabelos de Rin do rosto.

__ Nunca mais irei a lugar algum. Prometo. Jamais sairei desta cama, se é aqui que deseja que eu fique.

__ Jamais?

__ Até o dia que eu morrer, se for preciso.

__ Preciso para quê? __ ela murmurou.

__ Para você se certificar que eu a amo.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Rin.

__ E você me ama?

__ Nunca parei de amar. Como poderia? __ Beijou-a lentamente, com ternura, com enlevo. __ Fiquei como louco quando soube o que está pretendendo fazer.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

__ De que está falando?

Sesshoumaru enxugou gentilmente as lágrimas do rosto da esposa.

__ Deixou meu pai em pânico quando disse que pretende partir. Ele me ligou, chorando como um bebê e gritando comigo porque você queria levar a bambina e... __ Calou-se ao entender que aquela fora mais uma das armadilhas de Inutaisho. Rin, que já entendera, concentrava-se em morder os lábios para não rir. __ Aquele velho manipulador conseguiu me enganar novamente!

__ Ele já admitiu que é um homem perverso __ Rin comentou, os olhos brilhantes.

__ Eu deveria castigá-lo!

__ Oh, não faça isso! Sua filha jamais o perdoará. Ela ama aquele velho terrível.

__ Minha filha... A criança que rejeitei antes mesmo que nascesse, por causa dele!

Rin posou os dedos delicados sobre os lábios do homem que amava.

__ Culpá-lo apenas o deixará mais amargo. E não quero que se torne uma pessoa amarga.

__ Não estou culpando meu pai. Estou culpando a mim!

__ Não percebe que isso agora não importa mais? Eu o amo, sabia?

Sesshoumaru suspirou, deitando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

__ Que tipo de pessoa é você? Uma santa, que consegue perdoar o imperdoável? Fiz pouco de seu amor, de sua confiança, de sua honestidade! Até rejeitei nossa filha!

__ Mas voltou, mesmo não acreditando em mim. Quis tentar novamente. Creio até que me perdoou.

__ Por permanecer fiel a seus princípios apesar do que os Taisho lhe fizeram? __ Ele balançou a cabeça. __ Bem, se quer saber, levará muito tempo até que eu possa me perdoar.

__ Vingando-se de si mesmo, desta vez? __ ela o repreendeu docemente, enquanto se ajoelhava na cama. __ Sabe de uma coisa? Enquanto você não se perdoar, e a seu pai, recuso-me a dar-lhe o meu perdão.

Dito isso, ela saiu da cama.

__ Foi um ultimato?

__ Sim. Não consigo conviver com vinganças. Se seu capaz de colocar minhas mágoas de lado, você também pode fazê-lo.

__ E conseguiu isso?

Ele olhou para o chão.

__ Posso perdoar Inutaisho porque ele é velho, doente e está realmente arrependido. E posso perdoar você porque foi levado a acreditar o pior sobre mim. Mas...

__ Mas?

Rin ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios, os lábios determinados.

__ Eu o vi, no baile do prefeito, com Sango. Não posso perdoar isso. Não depois de você ter declarado que já a abandonara.

__ E o que você viu? __ Ele sentou-se, a sobrancelha franzida, como se não soubesse de que a esposa falava.

__ Eu o vi conversando com ela. __ Rin desviou o olhar. __ Eu o vi abraçá-la e... beijá-la.

__ Foi por isso que voltou para casa sem mim? Por que ficou magoada com que viu?

__ Exatamente.

__ Meu pai não lhe contou sobre Sango? __ ele perguntou, incrédulo.

__ Disse apenas que eu deveria ouvi-lo antes de fazer meu julgamento.

__ Quer me ouvir agora?

__ Acho... que não.

__ Por que não?

Ela sentiu os olhos molhados novamente.

__ Por que estou morrendo de medo da resposta. ___ respondeu, a voz entrecortada.

__ Assim como eu tinha medo do teste de DNA __ ele murmurou. __ Também tinha medo da resposta...

Ela o fitou, incrédula. Ao ver lágrimas nos lindos olhos azuis, Sesshoumaru abraçou-a com ternura.

__ Sango... Bem, não é minha amante. Nunca foi.

__ Como assim?

Rin ergueu o rosto e ele tocou-lhe os lábios trêmulos com a ponta dos dedos.

__ Ela pertence a Miroku. É a noiva de meu amigo, para ser mais exato. __ Sorriu melancolicamente ante o olhar surpreso de Rin. __ Desde que meu pai ficou doente, Miroko e eu andamos tão ocupados que ele mal tem tempo para estar com a noiva. Ela é maravilhosa, gentil e tem uma mãe muito doente. __ Deu de ombros. __ Portanto, quando Miroku não está, costumo visitá-la algumas vezes por semana, para distraí-la. Ela não sai muito.

__ Mas Sango... estava no baile do prefeito...

Ele suspirou.

__ Principalmente porque desejava conhecer você, o que não permiti __ admitiu. __ Usei o nome dela para magoar você e não desejava feri-la mais, apresentando-a à mulher que considerava minha amante. Sango ficou zangada quando expliquei por que não desejava que vocês se encontrassem. Portanto, saímos para o terraço, enquanto eu me desculpava e implorava que mantivéssemos o segredo.

__ Oh, não!

Ele deu um sorriso contrito.

__ Prometi a Sango que teria Miroku durante um mês inteiro se me desse mais algumas semanas. Ela concordou, com a condição de que eu prometesse lhe contar a verdade. Mas Lia ficou doente e esqueci a promessa.

__ Sesshi...

__ Quando meu pai contou que você não havia me traído, que ele armara a cena, meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar. Senti que não tinha o direito de dizer nada. Nem a você, nem a Lia. Não merecia vocês.

__ Então partiu.

Sesshoumaru tentou sorrir, com uma ponta de melancolia no olhar.

__ Exatamente. Mas recebi a ligação de meu pai e voltei o mais rápido que pude.

__ Se você o perdoar, posso perdoá-lo por ter mentido a respeito de Sango.

__ Está me pedindo para ir contra minha natureza siciliana?

__ Claro que não. __ Os olhos azuis começaram a brilhar, cheios de insinuantes promessas. __ Sabe, tenho uma fantasia __ ela murmurou docemente enquanto seus dedos abriam lentamente a camisa de Sesshoumaru. __ Imagino um homem nu deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho branco, e a mulher dizendo palavras que...

Com os lábios sedentos, ele a calou.

__ Você venceu __ murmurou. __ Perdôo todo mundo. Mesmo meu pai, embora ele não mereça.

__ Posso contar isso a ele? __ Ela sorriu, radiante.

__ Mais tarde. Aquele diabo velho pode esperar. Afinal, temos que realizar uma fantasia antes de sair distribuindo perdões ao mundo.

__ Feche as cortinas __ ela sussurrou, sensual. __ Tranque a porta e solte os véus ao redor da cama.

Sesshoumaru se movia com um felino ao fazer o que ela pedira. Quando a seda branca circundou a cama, deitou-se ao lado de Rin, que já tirara o robe. Seus cabelos pendiam como uma cortina dourada nos ombros musculosos do marido, os braços apoiados no peito largo, os olhos ternos, solenemente ternos.

__ Belo __ ela murmurou. __ Você é tão belo, Sesshoumaru...

***FIM***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOo**

**Acabo, e ai gente gostaram?**

**Eu to pensando em começa outra semana que vem, nada concreto ainda......  
To quase terminado o próximo capitulo de A Bela e a Fera, calma gente eu não abandono minhas fincs.....**

**Bom agradecimentos a :  
**

**Individua do Mal; Sortuda leu tudo de uma vez sem sentir a anciedade de esperar pelos capítulos, fico feliz que tenha gostado...**

**Rin Taisho sama: Se viu a Sango era inocente, hahahha e todo mundo queria a cabeça dela.... más que bom que vc tenha gostado ....**

**Rukia hime: Olá miga, bom não e tão trabalhoso assim porque a finc já tá toda digitada, era só trocar os nomes, e algumas coisinhas, então não tinha desculpa pra demora pra posta sabe, eu não faço finc por causa de reviews, e lógico que fico imensamente feliz quando recebo uma, más o que eu não me conformo e de gente que tira as fincs prontas de livros na internet, e somente fazer alguns ajustes, e demoram uma decada pra posta, eu fico possessa com uma coisa dessas, e eu também não queria deixar vcs esperando muito, espero que tenha te agradado, e espero também te ver mais vezes, beijão.**

**Samantyn: Como já disse a finc já tava pronta era somente uns ajustes, não gosto de deixar vcs esperando muito..... bejão espero que tenha gostado.**

**Paty Saori Shinzato Morita: Eu também já li este livro um monte de vezes, espero que vc tenha gostado do final....  
Meu que barra vc enfrentou em, eu ainda tenho muita dor de cabeça por causa da maldita guarda compartilhada, aff!!!!!  
Tudo de bom pra vc!!!!!  
**

**Naia-chan: Tudo se esclareceu no final, tudo acabou bem, eu amei o final dessa hirtória, achei tão romantico já tenho outra finc em mente, más dessa vez eu vo presta mais atenção nos nomes, rsrsrsrrs Beijão**

**Pequena rin: Que bom que gostou, faço isso por vcs, já tenho outra em mente, más só vo começa quando tiver adiantado um pouco a bela e a fera.......  
**

**Jeh-chan: Taí mais uma obra concluída!!!! Essa vc não teve que espera muito.  
**

**Shirlaine: Eu posto em comunidades do orkut de vez em quando, más eu já estou postando esta em uma comunidade lá, que bom fico feliz que tenha gostado da finc....**

**serenety: Na proxima finc eu vo presta mais atenção nos nomes, eu já tenho uma quase terminada aqui, e que vo revisa-lá bem antes de começa a colocá-la aqui. Beijjão espero que tenha gostado do final.  
**

**Soufymundial: Eu quis deixa ela loira mesmo, eu já li em outras fincs como as pessoas modificam os personagens e gostei, foi por isso que a Rin fico loira, beijão espero que tenha gostado do final.....**

**Lanelle Black: O nome da História e esse mesmo, eu não modifiquei....**

**Meyllin: Vc por aqui!!!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado.....  
**

**Jú: Viu tudo se esclareceu!!!! Se bem que eu não perdoaria o velho.....  
**

**Bibi: olá que bom que gostou, espero ver vc mais vezes....  
**

**Luz Malfoy: Fui rápida mesmo, eu também odeio ficar esperando, acho que não tem coisa pior que isso, espero que tenha gostado, beijão...**

**Sandramonte: pode deixa proxima vez vou prestar mais atenção nos nomes......  
**

**Hinata chan: Agora todo mundo já sabe o porque ele não pediu o exame de DNA.......  
**

**Agome chan: Espero que tenha te agradado!!!! valeu  
**

**Bom acho que não esqueci de ninguém dessa vez........  
Beijão pra todas!!!!! **


End file.
